Totally Awesome Island
by PurpleBandit3000
Summary: 24 or more cartoon characters from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney Channel compete against each other to win 100,000 dollars. Who will win this massive prize? Find out on Totally Awesome Island! GRAND FINALE HAS BEEN PUBLISHED!
1. Not so Happy Campers Part 1

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Yo, were coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on TV right now. Here's the deal: 24 campers have signed up to spend 10 weeks here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every 3 days a camper will either receive a marshmallow or walk the dock of shame, ride the loser boat home and never return. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be awarded with a small fortune, also known as 100,000 dollars! Who will sink, who will stay afloat, and who will go get me a latte? Find out right here on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris: Welcome back, now it's time to meet our campers. Oh, and we told them they'd be staying at a 5 star hotel, so they might seem a little annoyed.

(Girl's Boat Arrives)

Dawn: I thought we were staying at a 5 star hotel.

Misty: This looks nothing like the brochure photo.

May: It'll be fun you guys. Lets go unpack.

Panini: (Sad face)

Isabella: What's wrong?

Panini: I can't find my Num Nums.

Sandy: Who's Num Nums?

Panini: Chowder, my boyfriend.

Blossom: He'll probably be here when the next boat arrives.

Bubbles: Buttercup, your stepping on my foot.

Buttercup: Don't be such a baby.

Isabella: Guy's, don't fight. It's only the first day

Candace: Stacy, can you believe it, 10 weeks without Phineas or Ferb?

Stacy: I know, and guess what? Jeremy signed up for this camp too!

Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Trixie: Are you sure this is the place cause I am not staying here.

Chris: Oh yes you are. You signed up for it. (Shows Trixie signed papers)

Trixie: (Angry glare)

Chris: Alright girls, your cabin is located near the Mess Hall. Now go shower and get unpacked. You guys stink.

(Boys Boat Arrives)

Ash: I'm gonna be the very best pokemon trainer there is. I even have my own theme songs. Wanna here one?

Squidward: No! And we didn't come here to catch pokemon.

Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what were gonna do for the next ten weeks.

Ferb: ?

Phineas: Make it to the final 2 of course.

K'nuckles: Come on Flap. Let's go.

Flapjack: Ok captain.

Chowder: I'm starving. What's for lunch?

Timmy: What are you?

Jeremy: Looks like a cat

Spongebob: Maybe he's a bear

Brock: Or a pokemon

Patrick: What's a pokemon?

Ash: A pokemon? (Throws poke ball at Chowder)

Chowder: Ouch!

Chris: Alright campers, here are the rules. The 24 of you have been selected for a chance at 100,000 dollars! All you have to do is be the last one standing. Every 3 days, someone will be voted off never to return. You will compete in challenges and the winner can't be voted off that night. Now, it's time for your first challenge. What will it be? Find out... after we're done eating.

Chowder: Finally, I'm starving.

Chris: I know, and I think you'll love the food. To the Mess Hall

Mess Hall...

Chris: Campers, I'd like you to meet Chef Hatchet. He is the only cook on this island. (Whispers) Cause he was the only one we could afford.

Chef: Listen up maggots, I'll serve it 3 times a day, and you will eat it 3 times a day. Understand?

Chowder: Yep. What's for lunch?

Chef: This. (Hands Chowder mushy, brown food)

Chowder: Well, wouldn't hurt to try. (Eats food)

Chef: Next

Chowder: Could you excuse me for a second? (Goes outside and vomits)

Jeremy: Casn't we have pizza, or pasta or something?

Chef throws a pan at Jeremy, which nearly misses him.

Jeremy: I'll take that as a no.

Chris: (Eating Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich) Campers, are you enjoying the food?

Campers cast Chris an angry glare.

Chris: Oh yes, I almost forgot. It's time to take a picture for the photo album. Meet me outside once you're done

Outside...

Chris: Everyone gather at the Dock of Shame.

Everyone gathers

Chris: Now give me a big smile and say wait a minute, the lens cap is on.

Knuckles: Wait a minute, the lens cap is on.

Chris: Now say Wawanakwa.

Campers: Wawankwa! (The dock then breaks and evryone falls down)

Trixie: Now we're all wet.

Chris: Wait for it. (Starts to rain) Good thing I carried this umbrella huh?

Campers cast Chris a very menacing glare

Chris: Now go dry off and meet me back here for your first challenge. What will the first challenge be, and who will be the first to walk the now broken Dock of Shame? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!

* * *

Okay, so remember: I won't actually update every 3 days, I accept anonymous reviews so please review.


	2. Not so Happy Campers Part 2

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, 24 contestants from different places and backgrounds signed up to come to this crummy old summer camp. Where they would compete in challenges against each other for immunity and one of them would be voted of every 3 days. The grand prize? 100,000 dollars! They were introduced to Chef, our head, and only cook. They were introduced to his food, which even Chowder, who was starving didn't like. We then took a group photo for the album, but the dock collapsed and then it rained. In short, it was a very very bad day. But the worst part is, there wasn't aven a challenge, but there'll be one this time. Who will be the first to Walk the Dock of Shame? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Buttercup: Hide and seek? Are you serious? We aren't little kids you know.

Chris: Fine then, if you would rather jump off a 1,000 foot cliff into a lake full of angry sharks, then be my guests.

Campers: No way!

Chris: No volunteers? Didn't think so. Now zip it so I can finish explaining the rules. You guys have 20 seconds to hide before Chef here tries to find you, oh and I'm warning you, he is a really good finder. Whoever is not found when time is up gets immunity. Very valuable unless you want to go home first. Any questions?

Candace: How are we supposed to hide if we don't know where anything is?

Chris: That's part of the challenge, now ready, set, hide.

Candace: Jeremy, can me and Stacy hide with you?

Jeremy: Sure. As long as you stay quiet.

Stacy's phone rings

Chef: Found you!

Chris: Hey, no phones allowed!

Chris's phone rings

Chris: Except for me that is. (answers phone) Sure, I'll tell them right away. Campers I forgot to tell you something so could you all come back?

Campers: Aw man, come on.

Chris: Powerpuff girls, you can't use your super powers, and Timmy, you can't wish for anything to happen, and absolutely NO pokemon. Break these rules and you're out. Now let's start over.

Candace: Does this mean we're back in the game?

Chris: No, of course not. That'd just extend the game. Now on with it.

(In the restroom)

Chowder: Panini, have to tell you something,

Bubbles: Well say it afterwards, we're in the middle of a challenge.

Blossom and Bubbles: Yeah. We don't want Chef to find us.

K'nuckles: The best thing about hiding in the restroom is that you don't have to hold it in.

Blossom: Ew. K'nuckles! That's just gross.

K'nuckles: What? I had to go real bad.

Chowder: Panini, I don't really like…

Chef: Found you.

Chowder: Never mind.

(In the Mess Hall)

Isabella: Good thing we hid in here Phineas.

Phineas: Yep

May: Quiet guys. I hear someone coming.

Dawn: Me too.

Trixie: What?

Squidward: SHUT UP!

Chef: Found you

Chris: And, time's up. Immunity goes to Ferb, Timmy, Flapjack, Spongebob, Patrick, Ash, Brock and May. The rest of you are fair game at tonight's elimination. Let's find out who goes home.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Campers, at any other camp, marshmallows are a tasty treat you roast by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent survival. If I call your name, come pick up a marshmallow. As you can see, I only have 23 marshmallows on my plate.

Patrick: Then why don't you just go get another marshmallow?

Chris: I'd love too Patrick, but that's not how it works here. If your name does not get called, you don't receive a marshmallow, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Loser Boat home. And you can't come back. Ever. No pressure... for the people with immunity that is. So let's get to it. And the ever so sought for marshmallows go to…

Patrick

Spongebob

Flapjack

Ferb

Timmy

Ash

Brock

May

Phineas

Bubbles

Candace

Dawn

Jeremy

Stacey

Blossom

Buttercup

Isabella

Sandy

Misty

Trixie

Panini

Chowder

Chris: And the last and final marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Squidward

K'nuckles: What? You guys voted me off first? Fine then. I never liked this camp anyway. I'll be seeing you losers later. (Walks Dock of Shame and leaves)

Chris: The remaining 23 of you are safe. For now. Who will win the next challenge? What is the next challenge? Who will be the next to leave? All these questions and more will be answered on the next episode of Totally Awesome Island!


	3. Cabin Hour

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, 24 contestants signed up to come to this crummy old summer camp. Where they would compete in challenges against each other for immunity and one of them would be voted of every 3 days. Their first challenge was a game of hide and seek. We would have done something more exciting, but the producers wanted the first challenge to be easy. Anyway, K'nuckles was the first one voted off. Probably cause he peed while hiding… with the Powerpuff girls. Not cool. Who will leave next? What will the next challenge be? Who will win immunity? Why am I listing so many questions? Find out on this episode of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris: Well campers, are we enjoying ourselves?

Squidward: Is this food even edible?

Chef: (Throws spatula at Squidward)

Spongebob: That's a shiny spatula you got there.

Timmy: (Sarcastically) Well I think it's so delicious too bad we don't have any more.

Chef: But we do. Here (Hands Timmy plate full of yucky, disgusting, gross thing that looks like food).

Chris: Alright campers, listen up. I have some announcements to make. First, I'd like you to meet Cosmo and Wanda.

Patrick: Why are they here? They didn't even compete in the first challenge?

Chris: They're here just so Timmy will be more tempted to wish for something.

Timmy: That's just great.

Chris: I'd also like to introduce to you the confessional, where you can share your private thoughts with the viewing world.

(Confessional)

Trixie: The first thing I need to do is form an alliance with some people. But who?

Cosmo: I'm really excited to be here. Of course, Timmy could just wish for 100,000 dollars, but what fun would that be?

Chef: Finally, someone who appreciates my cooking. I'll give him an extra scoop from now on.

Spongebob: Have you ever noticed how shiny Chef's spatula is?

(Close Confessional)

Chris: And now for today's challenge. You guys have to stay in your cabins for as long as you can.

Buttercup: Wow these challenges are easy.

Chris: 1000 foot cliff dive anyone?

Campers: NO!

Chris: Anyway, here are the rules. If anyone steps out of their cabin, they are out of the challenge. To keep the game interesting, Every 15 minutes, someone will be voted out. People left after 1 hour win immunity. And… GO!

Everyone runs to their cabin.

After 14 minutes, 59 seconds,

Chris: Alright campers, it's time to vote someone off

Boys vote out Chowder, Girls vote out Bubbles

A few minutes later…

Brock: I have to pee real bad

Patrick: Me too, but we'll be out if we leave

Brock: So what, I'm going.

Patrick: Wait for me

Chris: Both of you are out

Brock & Patrick: We know!

A few more minutes later…

Chris: It's time to vote someone else off

Boys vote out Squidward, Girls vote out Stacey

Trixie: Dawn, how would you like to form an alliance with me.

Dawn: Sure, but don't we need more people?

Trixie: No problem, May, Isabella, could I talk to you for a second?

Chris: Time to vote off someone

Boys vote off Timmy, Girls vote off Blossom

Buttercup: It's not fair, how come you get to join the game in the second episode?

Wanda: I'm sure I would have won the challenge anyway.

Buttercup: No you wouldn't have.

Wanda: Oh yeah?

Buttercup: Yeah, I mean no, you wouldn't have.

Wanda and Buttercup both fight and fall out the cabin.

Chris: This is great for ratings, but we could get lawsuits, so STOP! Now, it's time to vote the last person off.

Boys vote out Ash, Girls vote out Panini

Chris: Ferb, Phineas, Spongebob, Trixie, Misty, Isabella, May, Dawn Cosmo, Flapjack, Candace, Jeremy and Sandy, you guys win immunity. Congratulations.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris:Campers, I only have 24 marshmallows on my plate. If I call your name, come pick up a marshmallow. If your name does not get called, you do not receive a marshmallow and you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and go home. And you can't come back. Ever. And the marshmallows go to…

Phineas

Spongebob

Ferb

Jeremy

Trixie

May

Candace

Isabella

Dawn

Flapjack

Misty

Sandy

Cosmo

Brock

Patrick

Squidward

Chowder

Blossom

Buttercup

Wanda

Ash

Timmy

Stacey

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Bubbles, and that means Panini is out.

Panini: Well, see you guys win for us Num Nums.

Chowder: Uh… sure.

Panini: Bye guys, I'll miss you. (Walks Dock of Shame and Leaves)

Chris: Will Trixie's alliance hold? Who will be the next to leave. Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	4. Cliff Dive

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, 2 contestants were introduced into the game: Cosmo and Wanda. The challenge was to stay in your cabins for as long as you can, with 1 person being voted off every 15 minutes. People left after 1 hour win. Trixie formed an alliance with Dawn, May and Isabella, while Buttercup accused Wanda of cheating cause she missed the first challenge. In the end, it was Panini who was sent home. Chowder was bursting with happiness. On the inside that is. And now, we're back to where we started: 24 campers, but not for long. Who will go home next? Will Trixie's alliance be broken. Find out what surprises we have for our campers on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris: Wakey wakey campers. We have a lot to do today.

Phineas: But it's only 6. Even I don't get up this early.

Chris: Alright then. I'll have to use this. (Shows campers a tiny horn)

Buttercup: You call that a horn?

Chris: (Blows horn, very loud noise is heard)

Campers: Alright, we're up!

Confessional

Trixie: I'm starting to question the name of this island. More like Totally Lame Island.

Blossom: It's only been 2 episodes and I'm already starting to hate this place. If this is where the winners stay, I sure do feel sorry for the losers.

Close Confessional

In Loserville…

K'nuckles: This place is so awesome. 4 swimming pools, 2 hot tubs and a bunch of vending machines. I was angry at being voted off first, but now I take it all back.

Panini: Sure, I miss Num Nums and a chance at 100,000 dollars, but this place is so cool. Win for us Num Nums.

Back on Totally Awesome Island…

Squidward: What's for breakfast?

Spongebob: Spaghetti and meatballs

Timmy: I'd say it's worms and meatballs, Not that I'm complaining.

Chef: Really? Here, have some more.

Timmy: I would, but my stomach's full right now. Sorry.

Chris: Alright campers, it's time for your next challenge…Not. 5 minutes remaining.

After breakfast…

Chris: If I call your name, step forward.

Candace

Jeremy

Stacey

Trixie

Timmy

May

Ash

Dawn

Patrick

Chowder

Brock

Spongebob

Chris: You guys are eliminated.

Campers: WHAT?

Chris: Relax, I'm just kidding. Gosh. You guys will now be known as the Screaming Gophers. The rest of you:

Sandy

Phineas

Isabella

Cosmo

Misty

Bubbles

Flapjack

Wanda

Blossom

Ferb

Buttercup

Squidward

Chris: You guys are the Killer Bass. You guys will remain in these two teams until it's time for the merge. So I suggest you don't piss off anyone in your team. They'll be deciding who'll go home tonight. Now, for the challenge. I was thinking, what if we actually made the campers jump off a 1000 foot cliff into a lake full of sharks, and guess what? Our producers agreed.

Phineas: Seriously?

Chris: Seriously. Here are the rules. The team with the most people who jump and survive err, I mean completes the challenge, wins. Killer Bass, you're up first.

Squidward: Well I guess I'll go first. (Jumps)

Buttercup, Ferb, Phineas, Blossom, Flapjack, Cosmo and Sandy jump.

Wanda: I don't know about this.

Cosmo: You can do it Wanda.

Wanda: No I can't, sorry guys.

Chris: Well, it's gonna be a long walk down. Luckily, we have an escalator. But, you do have to wear this chicken hat.

Bubbles: Sorry guys, I can't do it either.

Chris: Then you have to wear it too.

Isabella and Misty jump

Chris: So that's 10 jumpers and 2 chickens. Gophers, you're up.

Timmy: Must impress Trixie (Jumps)

Brock, Spongebob, Patrick, Ash and Jeremy jump.

Chris: Only 5 more to win.

Candace and Stacey jump

Trixie: I am definitely not jumping. I spent 2 hours getting my hair to look like this.

May: Neither am I

Dawn jumps

Chris: Alright Chowder, this whole challenge now sits on your shoulders, or legs, I should say.

Campers: (Blank stare)

Chris: You know, cause you jump with your legs. Never mind. If you jump, we go to a tiebreaker, if not, the Bass win. Your choice.

Jeremy: Come on Chowder. We can't let them win.

Chowder: Sorry guys, I can't do it.

(Confessional)

Chowder: You want me to jump from a 1000 foot cliff into shark infested water. No way.

Wanda: Phew. That was a close one. I could have gone home.

Trixie: Why didn't I jump? Alliance of course. No worries. Just convince them to vote Chowder off.

Chris: Killer Bass win. You also get this genuine hot tub. Chowder, you get a chicken hat.

Bass: Yay!

Chris: Gophers, I'll be seeing you at elimination tonight.

In the Mess Hall…

Jeremy: So who should we vote off?

Brock: Definitely someone with a chicken hat.

Dawn: I say we vote off Chowder. He was the only boy not to jump. He could have set up a tiebreaker.

Ash: They had more girls on their team. We should have won.

Timmy: Did he just say what I think I heard him say?

Spongebob: Yes, yes he did.

Phineas: Hey! That's my line.

Candace: (To Ash) What did you just say?

Stacey: Care to repeat that, O wise one?

Ash: Boys are faster, stronger and smarter than girls. 4 girls didn't jump as opposed to only 1 boy not jumping. This proves my case.

Dawn: We'll just see about that.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Gophers, welcome to your first campfire ceremony. Let's get straight to it. Marshmallows go to..

Jeremy

Brock

Candace

Stacey

Timmy

Spongebob

Patrick

Dawn

Trixie

May

Chris: And the last marshmallow of the night goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Chowder

Confessional

Chowder: I actually made it through!

Ash: But I jumped.

Trixie: A minor setback. At least no one in the alliance got voted off.

Close Confessional

Chris: What a coincidence, K'nuckles pissed off girls and so did you.

Ash: Well, see you guys. (Walks Dock of Shame and leaves)

Chris: The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go get a good night's rest. Will the Gophers end up here again, or will it be the Killer Bass sending one of their own home? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	5. Awakeathon

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the 24 remaining campers were split into 2 teams: the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. They had to jump off a 1000 foot cliff into shark infested water. Thanks a lot Buttercup. Wanda and Bubbles didn't jump for the Bass and Trixie, May and Chowder A.K.A. wimp, didn't jump for the Gophers. But in the end, it was Ash who was sent home for making sexist comments. Moral learned: never piss off the girls. Who will be the next to leave? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Confessional

Isabella: I made it through the first 3 challenges. Only 22 more to go.

Trixie: I realize that Isabella's on the other team. She has to stay there until the merge.

Close Confessional

Mess Hall…

Buttercup: Oh look, here come the buckteeth. What kind of idiots would kick off a camper who actually completed the challenge?

Stacey: Oh, we're really bringing it this challenge. Just you wait.

Buttercup: For what, another one of you to go home?

Wanda: Guys, it's just a game.

Candace: Just a game? You think that a show with a grand prize of 100,000 dollars is just a game? Chef's food has really gotten to you.

Buttercup: Yeah, cheater.

Confessional

Wanda: This is bad. If we lose, Buttercup will convince everyone to vote me off. I have to make it up to her somehow.

Close Confessional

Sandy: So Ferb it's been 3 episodes and you've barely said anything.

Ferb: Well actually I…

Chris: Time for your next challenge.

Ferb: Never mind.

Squidward: Hey look, that British kid actually said a whole sentence.

Phineas: He's more of a doer.

Chris: Ahem, your next challenge is a race all around camp. You'll start here, go all the way around camp and finish here. First 12 people to finish go to the next part of the challenge.

Buttercup: There's more than one part?

Chris: Do you want to be directly eliminated?

Buttercup: No, of course not.

Chris: Then I suggest you start running.

9 minutes, 43 seconds later…

Chris: Come on guys, it's already been 9 minutes and 45 seconds. Pick up the pace already. This isn't the only part you know.

Flapjack: Easy for you to say, you're riding a motorbike.

Chef: If you're not done in 5 more minutes, I'm giving you an extra scoop of deliciousness.

Everyone runs at their full speed.

After 5 minutes

Chris: Thanks a lot Chef, that sure made them run faster.

Chef: Does this mean I get a bonus in my paycheck?

Chris: Let me think about that… no.

Confessional

Chef: Stupid show

Close Confessional

Chef: Speaking of my paycheck, shouldn't I get paid today?

Chris: Ummm… congratulations first 12 campers, you'll be moving on to part 2 of our challenge. Wanda, Buttercup, Ferb, Cosmo, Squidward and Phineas for the Killer Bass and Brock, Jeremy, Patrick, Candace, Stacey and Spongebob for the Screaming Gophers. Part 2 is an Awake-athon. The last camper awake wins it for their team.

Patrick: You mean you made us run just so we'd be tired?

Chris: And also to improve your cardiovascular fitness. On with the challenge.

Cosmo: Stay awake for one whole day. I could do that in my sleep.

Phineas: So Cosmo, what's it like being a fairy? Cosmo?

Chris: Looks like Cosmo's already taken a doze. Isn't he cute. WAKE UP, YOU'RE OUT OF THE CHALLENGE!

Cosmo: What?

Chris: You're out of the challenge.

Confessional

Candace: You have got to be kidding me.

Close Confessional

After 7 hours…

Jeremy: I can stay awake easily yawn… (falls asleep)

Chris: So Squidward is the only one left for the Bass and Patrick and Wanda are the only one left for the Gophers. Well not anymore, Wanda just fell asleep. And now it's story time. Once upon a time, in a boring village, there were 2 boring kids who did very boring things…and Patrick's asleep. That means Squidward, you win.

Squidward : Huh? (Opens painted eyes)

Chris: Dude, that is so cool, but you're still out. In a dramatic turn of events, the Screaming Gophers win. Patrick, wake up.

Trixie: Go Patrick !

Chris: I'm surprised. You guys only lasted 7 hours, but a win's a win. I'll be seeing the Bass at tonight's elimination.

Campfire Ceremony

Confessional

Buttercup: Wanda is going down.

Wanda: I was actually the last person to fall asleep. They wouldn't vote me off, would they?

Close Confessional

Chris: Bass, welcome to your first elimination. You know the procedures, but just to make you irritated, I only have 11 marshmallows on my plate. If I call your name, come pick up a marshmallow, actually, I've decided to throw you the marshmallows as I know you're tired. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, ride the Boat of Losers and leave Totally Awesome Island for good. And you can't come back. I think I'm forgetting something, oh yes: ever. Now let's get to it. The marshmallows go to…

Buttercup

Ferb

Cosmo

Phineas

Squidward, even though he cheated

Sandy

Isabella

Bubbles

Flapjack

Blossom

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Wanda

Misty: But, why?

Blossom: Cause Wanda made it till the last part, unlike you who finished dead last.

Misty: Fine then, but you'll regret this.

Chris: Is this the start of a Killer Bass losing streak? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	6. QTD

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the campers participated in their first two part challenge. First, they had to race around camp, the first 12 campers then had to stay awake for as long as they could. It came down to Patrick and Squidward when Patrick fell asleep, but then it was revealed that Squidward painted his eyelids. Nice try bro. The Killer Bass were sent to their first elimination with Buttercup still accusing Wanda about being a cheater by joining the game late. New that would cause some drama. Anyway, in the end it was Misty, who finished last in the race and was sent home for being a slowpoke. What challenge awaits our campers next? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris: Wake up campers. Don't make me use the horn.

Wanda: Another boring day on totally boring island.

Buttercup: Hi Wanda

Wanda: What do you want? Come to call me a cheater again. I've been thinking really hard about what you've said, and I've decided to vote myself off at tonight's campfire ceremony. There, you happy?

Buttercup: No

Wanda: Then it's decided, I. Wait, what?

Buttercup: Listen, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. Me and the other girls have decided that we've been treating you like an enemy, and that the real enemies are the Screaming Gophers, so lets go kick some Gopher hiney.

Mess Hall…

Spongebob: Is that, what I think it is?

Phineas: Yes, yes it is.

Squidward: Real food!

Confessional

Wanda: I have to say, today is probably the best day I've had on this island. First Buttercup apologizes to me, the we get actual food. Am I dreaming? (Pinches herself) Definitely not.

Close Confessional

Patrick: It's an all you can eat buffet!

Chris: That's kind of redundant.

Patrick: I don't care I'm starving.

Chris: Not so fast.

Sandy: Why not?

Chris: This goes to the winner of today's challenge.

Cosmo: What is today's challenge?

Chris: A game of QTD.

Bubbles: QTD?

Chris: Quick and Terrifying Death.

Campers: WHAT?

Chris: It means Question, Truth or Dare.

Flapjack: Then shouldn't it be QTOD?

Chris: Ummm… No. Here are the rules: I spin the QTD wheel, if it lands on truth, I'll ask you a question concerning your personal life, and you have to tell the truth. If not, you're out. If it lands on dare, you have to do whatever dare I say, or you're out. If it lands on question, I'll ask you a general question. First person to ring their bell answers. If they answer right, they get to eliminate someone. If they answer wrong, then they're out and the question gets discarded, so think carefully before answering. Does anyone have a question?

(All campers raise their hands)

Chris: No, then let's get to it. First, you'll have to wear these lie detecting helmets if it's a truth question. That way, I'll know if you're telling the truth or not. (Spins wheel) Truth. Let's see what the card says. Have you kissed a guy?

Candace: Yes.

Trixie: Of course.

Powerpuff girls: Definitely

Stacey: Yep

May: Yes

Dawn: You bet I have

Phineas: Nope

Ferb: (Nods head no)

Chowder: Nuh uh

Squidward: Never have, never will

Spongebob: No

Sandy: Yes

Timmy: Nope

Well you get the idea, all girls say yes. As for the boys…

Patrick: No. (Gets zapped)

Isabella: Patrick!

Chris: Well, I expected everyone to get that one right, but turns out I was wrong. Patrick, you're the only one out in round one. Moving on. (Spins wheel) Question. What is 1 x 1,456, 358? Spongebob?

Spongebob: 1 million, 456 thousand and uh 358?

Chris: Correct. Who do you want to eliminate?

Spongebob: Ferb.

Chris: (Spins wheel) Dare. This should be interesting. Eat a handful of mud.

Sandy: Eat mud?

Chris: Remember, this yucky, gushy, dirty, brown-looking…

Blossom: Not helping.

Chris: This taste will soon be replaced by the tasty deliciousness of all your favorite foods. Congratulations Buttercup, Trixie, Cosmo, Spongebob, Timmy, Flapjack, Phineas, Squidward, Jeremy, Chowder, Candace, Stacey, Sandy, Dawn, May and Blossom.

Confessional

Candace: What? I just really wanted that buffet, that's all.

Close Confessional

Chris: (Spins Wheel) Question. How much people did we start this show with? Cosmo?

Cosmo: 26

Chris: Wrong, we started with 24 people. That means you're out. (Spins Wheel) Dare. Put poison ivy in your undies. I added that one in. Brock, Timmy, Flapjack, Candace, Jeremy, Buttercup, Spongebob, Squidward, Trixie, Chowder, Dawn and Sandy. You're definitely going to have sore behinds tonight.

Confessional

Blossom: Not even a buffet would make me put poison ivy in my pants.

Close Confessional

Chris: Only half of you remain. (Spins Wheel) Question. How much money are you competing for? Timmy?

Timmy: Oh my gosh, this is so hard I can't think of it. I'll guess. 100,000 dollars?

Chris: Hey, it's not my fault these questions are so easy. Who do you want to eliminate?

Timmy: Buttercup. She's their strongest competitor.

Chris: Wow you Gophers are lame, a girl is your strongest competitor? Seriously?

Buttercup: You got a problem with that? (Crushes rock with bare hands)

Chris: No, no, it's cool. Trust me.

The scene then goes to a musical. The remaining contestants steal honey from bee hives, pinch bears and then run away, some get zapped by truth helmets, some ring the bells to answer question, and Chris, as usual, spins the QTD wheel… a lot.

Chris: And in a surprising turn of events it is tied. Flapjack and Spongebob are the only ones left. The entire challenge sits on this. (Spins Wheel) Truth. Have you ever peed in your pants?

Spongebob: Yes

Flapjack: Yeah

Chris: Alright then. (Spins Wheel) Dare. Eat a worm.

Spongebob and Flapjack both eat a worm.

Chris: Guys! Let's just get this over with. We don't have all day here. Anyone willing to give up?

Campers offer a blank stare

Chris: Bad question. (Spins Wheel) Question, finally. Now the winner has to be decided. Remember get this right and you win, but get this wrong and you lose. Another team victory sits on this, but more importantly, a buffet. The losing team, as usual, has to send someone home.

Campers: Just read the question already!

Chris: Alright, moment spoilers. The last and final question is… How many rounds have we been through so far. Remember, think carefully and then answer.

Spongebob: I have to think about this one.

Flapjack: I have no clue. I wasn't even keeping track of the rounds.

Patrick: Think carefully Spongebob, our victory sits on your shoulders.

Chris: Hey, I'm the host here.

Flapjack dings bell

Bubbles: Flapjack, do you even know the answer?

Flapjack: No. no I don't, but I'm gonna take a guess.

Chris: Flapjack, your answer is…

Flapjack: 15 rounds.

Chris: 15 rounds. I'm sorry to say that that is… the correct answer. The Killer Bass win the challenge and a buffet for 10. As for the Gophers,

Stacey: We know, we're sending someone home, blah blah blah.

Confessional

Sandy: Even though Patrick was the first one out, you can't blame. I wouldn't just go up to someone and say that I have kissed a girl. Not that I have in any way, shape or form. (Blushes)

Flapjack: Now that's what you call a stroke of luck. I wonder why Sandy was panting heavily when she came out of here.

May: I don't know who to vote off. Patrick would be the most logical since he was out first, but he probably wouldn't have gotten far in the challenge anyway. And Timmy should have voted off a boy instead of Buttercup. Trixie will help me decide.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Campers, you have all cast your votes and made your decisions. If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe. If not, it's bye-bye. And the marshmallows go to…

Spongebob

Squidward

Stacey

Candace

Trixie

Jeremy

May

Dawn

Timmy

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Patrick

Chowder: Is this cause I didn't jump in the cliff diving challenge?

Brock: And, cause you didn't do so well in this challenge.

Chris: The Dock of Shame awaits.

Chowder: Does this mean I go to Loserville, where Panini is?

Chris: Yes, yes it does.

Chowder: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Chris: Will a Gopher or a Bass be the next to leave? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	7. Totally Awesome Talents

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, Buttercup apologized to Wanda, and just when it was getting good too. The campers had to compete in a game of QTD, or Question, Truth or Dare. The grand prize: A buffet for 10. We had some sick dares completed, weird truths revealed and easy questions answered wrong. It came down to Flapjack and Spongebob. Why does it always come down to two people? When Flapjack guessed and got the answer right. That meant 2 things: the Gophers were sending someone home and I owed Chef 10 bucks for betting they would win. Chowder was sent to Loserville due to him not jumping during the cliff diving challenge and not doing well during this challenge. But even more tragic was that Panini's in Loserville too. Goodbye freedom. Whose dreams of becoming a 100,000ionare will be crushed? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Bubbles: That buffet was delicious. And now we're back to Chef's food for breakfast.

Squidward: Yeah, his food tastes like mud.

Blossom: How do you know what mud tastes like?

Squidward: Cause I'm tasting it right now.

Isabella: I wish we never won, I was getting adjusted to Chef's food.

Cosmo: Me too

Phineas: Guys, can we just talk about something else?

Buttercup: Like what?

Phineas: The next challenge, maybe.

Squidward: I don't know what it is, but it's either gonna be boring or stupid.

Flapjack: Or both.

Wanda: Or neither.

Campers all look at Wanda awkwardly

Wanda: There is an insy-winsy-teeny-weeny chance.

The Gophers, on the other hand aren't discussing food or the next challenge…

Timmy: We've lost 2 of the 3 challenges.

May: Thanks of stating the obvious.

Patrick: That was obvious?

Trixie: Why else would we go to the marshmallow ceremony?

Patrick: I thought we went there for dessert. I wondered why they gave me a pencil and paper before we started.

Confessional

Dawn: What an idiot. At least he won us a challenge. If he even knew it was a challenge.

Close Confessional

Candace: I say we need a team leader. Someone tough who will help us win.

Stacey: I nominate Brock.

May: I say Trixie.

Dawn: Me too.

Jeremy: I nominate Brock

Candace: Brock

Trixie: Fine then, Brock

Brock: Thanks guys.

Trixie: Hey Stacey, what's that you're writing?

Stacey: My diary.

Trixie: Can I see?

Stacey: What part of private don't you understand?

Trixie: You never said private.

Chris: Alright campers, I want you to meet me outside in 2 minutes.

Outside…

Chris: Campers, today is you're lucky day.

Buttercup: You're gonna give us all the 100,000?

Chris: No, but today, you get to break some rules.

Phineas: Awesome.

Chris: Today, you guys get to participate in a talent show. You have 1 hour to select 4 acts that will perform. You will be judged by Chef. The team with the most points wins. You guys can use pokemon, super powers and cell phones, although I don't know why you would use cell phones in a talent show. But NO magic. Time starts…. now.

Brock: Alright team, we should probably get started.

Buttercup: So, how many of you have talents?

Phineas: Ferb and I can build something cool.

Isabella: It's true.

Buttercup: Alright, you're in.

Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. Hey, where's Perry?

Isabella: Back in Danville.

Buttercup: Hey Bubbles, can't you make something with your powers?

Bubbles: Sure I can.

Buttercup: Alright, since we're half done, let's take a quick break.

Brock: Alright, so we have Trixie, Jeremy, Spongebob and myself.

Patrick: What about me?

Brock: Sorry Patrick, but we already have our 4 acts. A replacement would just mess things up.

Patrick: But…fine.

Buttercup: So the acts are Phineas and Ferb, Bubbles, Sandy and Cosmo.

Chris: Time's up campers. Time to see what you've got.

Squidward: A sore back, headache, a cold…

Chris: I meant your talents, not your allergies and symptoms. Welcome to the first ever Totally Awesome Island talent show everyone.

Phineas: This is only the first season.

Chris: But it's still the first talent show. First up are the Bass with Bubbles.

Bubbles makes an ice sculpture using her powers.

Campers Clap

Chris: That is so cool. Get it?

Campers, as always offer a blank stare

Chris: Cause ice is cold and, oh never mind.

Confessional

Chris: I'm starting to think that joke-making isn't for me.

Close Confessional

Chris: Let's go to Chef and his Chef-o-meter… 8. Not bad for a first act. Next up is Brock for the Gophers.

Brock: Gooooooooo Bayleaf (Throws poke ball)

Psyduck pops out.

Brock: Psyduck! Why did you come out?

Chris: Looks like Brock is having some technical difficulties. Chef gives him a… 6.

Chris: The Gophers are behind by two. Up next is Cosmo.

Cosmo: Today, I have a card trick, now, pick a card, any card. (Chris picks a card) Now remember it, and put it back. (Chris does as told to, which rarely happens) Now shuffle the deck. (Chris shuffles it, Cosmo pulls out a card) Is this your card?

Chris: No

Cosmo: (Draws out another card) Is this your card?

Chris: No, it isn't.

Cosmo: (Draws out the next card) Is this the card you chose?

Chris: No, and I can see that your little card trick failed. Chef gives you a 4 for effort.

Buttercup: I thought you could do the card trick.

Cosmo: It works so well at home.

Buttercup: Did you use magic at home?

Cosmo: Yeah, how'd you know?

Buttercup: You better hope someone does worse than you, which I doubt will happen.

Chris: Up next are the Screaming Gophers with Spongebob.

Spongebob blows some awesome bubbles and each one's shaped differently. The last bubble says Chris Sucks.

Spongebob: I was going for Chris Rocks, sorry.

Chris: Chef gave you a 6 due to that last bubble, and that means it's tied. And now for Sandy of the Killer Bass.

Sandy says 50 jokes.

Chris: Those were hilarious. Chef gives you a 8. Up next is Trixie.

Trixie: I was gonna do a ballet performance, but I'm gonna read you guys a excerpt instead. (Holds up Stacey's PRIVATE diary)

Stacey: She wouldn't.

Trixie: Written by Stacey, narrated by me:

Dear diary. This summer camp sucks. Almost everything's lame. But not Brock, no, not with his dark hair and brown eyes. I really like him. Hopes he feels the same way about me. (Closes diary)

Stacey runs away crying.

Candace: Stacey, wait up.

Confessional

Candace: That was so mean. How could she do that to her own teammate?

Close Confessional

Chris: Wow, that's mean. Chef gives you a 8 for causing some drama. You're up by 3. The last act for the Killer Bass are Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb build a tree house like the one they built in "Tree to Get Ready."

Phineas: It's mechanical too. (Operates tree house robot)

Chris: Awesome. Chef gives you a 9 out of 10. That means you guys have the highest score and now lead by 9. Remember Chef, there are no ties. The next act must either get a 10/10, which is really hard to do, or an 8. Here's Jeremy.

Behind the Scenes

Spongebob: Are you sure you can do this Jeremy?

Jeremy: Sure I'm sure. (Jumps on skateboard and breaks it) Well not anymore.

Spongebob: Brock, what are we going to do?

Brock: Patrick did say that he wanted to perform. Patrick?

Patrick: Yes?

Brock: After careful consideration, we have decided to let you participate.

Patrick: Really? Thanks guys.

Spongebob: Now go out there and do your best.

Chris: Guys, what's taking so long? Chef's gonna give you a zero if you don't come out in 5 seconds.

Patrick: Wait. I'll perform.

Chris: Well, let's see it.

Patrick beat boxes epically like Harold from Total Drama.

Campers Clap

Chris: That was the best act I've seen so far. Let's see if Chef agrees. He gave you a….10/10! The Gophers win the challenge!

Wanda: Go Patrick! For winning us the challenge. Again.

Chris: Killer Bass, I'll be seeing you guys at elimination.

Buttercup: I say Cosmo should go home. He had the lowest score.

Cosmo: You didn't even perform. And you were the leader.

Blossom: I sure do feel sorry for Stacey though.

Buttercup: What's there to feel sorry about? It was her fault for not storing her diary in a safe place.

Bubbles: You're blaming Stacey for this?

Buttercup: Yeah. Why shouldn't I?

Flapjack: That's what you say until something like that happens to you.

Buttercup: Something like that would never, ever happen to me.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Killer Bass, welcome to your second elimination. You know the rules. I'll toss you the marshmallows, and you just sit there and hope you get one. And the marshmallows go to…

Phineas

Sandy

Isabella

Ferb

Blossom

Bubbles

Flapjack

Wanda

Squidward

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…. Ahem, dramatic music?

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Cosmo

Blossom: Sorry Buttercup, but you were the leader and we lost due to your bad leadership.

Flapjack: And cause you said what Trixie did wasn't mean.

Chris: You didn't think that was mean? Well, seems like you paid the price.

Buttercup: Bye guys.

Confessional

Stacey: She thinks she can just read my diary and get away with it? Well she's wrong.

Close Confessional

Trixie: Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Red ants are all over me. Aaaaaa! (Runs out of cabin)

Chris: I'll see you next time on Totally Awesome Island! McClain out.


	8. Hunter and Hunted

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the campers showcased their talents in the very first Totally Awesome Island talent show. We had hilarious jokes, failed card tricks, inventions built, bubbles blown, ice sculptures made, pokemon released and beat boxing. Trixie revealed she was a jerk by reading Stacey's diary. She also revealed that Stacey had a crush on Brock. The Killer Bass lost and were sent to elimination. But it was Buttercup, who wasn't even in the talent show that got kicked out of this island. Why? She was the leader and also thought reading someone's PRIVATE diary isn't mean. Heartless. Trixie didn't get away easily though cause Stacey put red ants in her bed. All in all, it was totally awesome. If you missed it, sucks to be you. But you don't wanna miss this episode of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris blows his tiny horn which makes a very loud noise.

Blossom: You could have told us to wake up instead.

Chris: True, but what fun would that be?

Patrick: But doesn't it hurt your ears too?

Chris: That's why I wear earmuffs.

Patrick: So, what's for breakfast?

Chris: Beans in a can. (Tosses Patrick a can of beans)

Sandy: Beans?

Chris: In a can. (Tosses everyone else a can)

Candace: We used to be able to sit down and eat.

Chris: You can still sit down on the ground.

Candace: I meant sitting at the table.

Confessional

Candace: This camp is getting worse by the minute, if that's even possible.

Close Confessional

Chris: We've got no time for that. Now hurry up and finish eating.

Wanda: Why did Buttercup have to leave?

Flapjack: Cause she got voted off.

Wanda: Well yeah, but we were just becoming friends.

Chris: Too bad too sad know are you done already?

Campers: No, not yet

Chris: Well I don't care. Now follow me.

Near the woods…

Chris: Before I announce the next challenge, I'd like the following contestants to step forward…

Brock, Patrick, Spongebob, Trixie, Ferb, Wanda, Sandy, Flapjack, Timmy, Phineas and Stacey, you guys will not be competing in this challenge.

Campers: But, why not?

Chris: I'm just joking, all of you will be competing. That way I can watch more of you suffer. Ha. The people I called are the deer in today's challenge. You have to wear these antlers and fluffy white tail.

Flapjack: What is today's challenge?

Chris: Take a look at this paintball gun and find out for yourself.

Patrick: We have to eat paint? Sick.

Chris: No. Where'd you get that idea from? Today the people who's name I didn't call get to shoot the deer. The Killer Bass hunters get these red paintball guns, loaded with red paint. The Screaming Gophers get these green guns, loaded with purple paint.

Spongebob: Purple?

Chris: They ran out of green paint. Deer, you get a 3 minute head start. Hunters, you can discuss your battle strategy while waiting. Remember, if you get hit, the you must immediately come out of the forest and sit down here. The team who's deer all get shot will be sending someone home.

Candace: I so want to hit Trixie with these paintballs.

Jeremy: Me too, but that wouldn't help us win.

Bubbles: Hey Isabella, can me and Blossom hunt with you?

Isabella: Sure.

Chris: Alright hunters, go out and do your stuff.

Spongebob: You put red ants in her bed sheet?

Stacey: Yep.

Patrick: She totally deserved it.

Stacey and Spongebob then get hit by 2 red blobs of paint, another one nearly misses Patrick. The 3 then turn to see Isabella, Blossom and Bubbles.

Stacey: Ow. These hurt.

Spongebob: Run Patrick, they're after you. (Patrick runs)

Blossom: After him

Stacey: Well, guess we have to sit down and wait.

Chris: You guys are out already? This is what I call a fail.

Brock is walking when he hears someone.

Brock: Can't catch me Cosmo. (Runs)

Cosmo: Yes I can (Runs after him)

We'll get to those two later. Meanwhile…

Trixie: May, Dawn, what took you guys so long?

Dawn: Aren't we supposed to be hunting?

Trixie: That's what the other hunters do, now go get me some berries. I'm starving.

Dawn: Okay.

May: Can I go hunting then?

Trixie: No, I'm tired. Wake me up if you hear any hunter coming. I'm taking a nap.

Confessional

May: Why was I guarding Trixie? I don't know. That's why I left.

Close Confessional

Dawn: Here are your berries.

Trixie: Thanks. Hey, where's May?

Dawn: I think she left.

Trixie: Left? Go look for her.

Dawn: Sure.

Trixie goes to sleep

Candace: Are those my brothers?

Jeremy: Get them (Shoots paint)

Phineas: Didn't see that coming.

Chris: So it's tied. Only 3 deer remain for each team.

Isabella shoots a paintball at Patrick, who does the matrix and dodges it. Isabella, Bubbles and Blossom then shoot their paintballs together, and Patrick gets hit.

Isabella: Yes!

Chris: And the Bass lead again.

Cosmo chases Brock all the way to the top of the cliff.

Cosmo: Haha, I got you now Brock, and this gun is fully loaded so you're toast. (Presses button, but no paint comes out) Why isn't it working? (Sees Brock working towards him) Hey Brock, we're friends right? And besides, in real life, the deer would never push the hunter over the cliff.

Brock: True, but in real life, the hunter wouldn't have a paintball gun. (Throws Cosmo over cliff)

Cosmo: Curse you Brock the pokemon catcher! (Falls in water)

Chris: (Over loudspeaker) Campers, one of your team's guns has no paint in it, so be sure to check if it's your's.

Cosmo: Great, now he tells me.

Timmy: Why does it have to be mine?

May hits Flapjack.

Chris: And now it's tied again.

Confessional

Trixie: So I was sleeping, and suddenly I'm dripping in paint. Can't you get any sleep on this island?

Close Confessional

Bubbles: 4 down, 1 to go.

Isabella: Is that a… bear?

Blossom: RUN!

Squidward: It's been an hour and I haven't seen anything. Wait, what's that? (Sees deer antlers and shoots)

Sandy: Red paint?

Squidward: Oops, sorry.

Sandy: Great, now I'm out.

Chris: Wanda and Brock are the only ones left.

Wanda: I'm the only one left on my team? I'M THE BEST DEER EVER. CAN'T HIT ME.

May: Found you.

Wanda: I guess I could have screamed a little too loud.

Chris: Throwing the hunter over the cliff, being chased by bears, accidentally hitting your own teammate. I have to say, that was epic. But in the end, it's the Screaming Gophers who win it. That's their second victory in a row. Congratulations. Killer Bass, time to decide who didn't cut it and send them home.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: After thee most epic game of paintball ever, it's now time for the most epic marshmallow ceremony ever. Your votes have been casted, your decisions have been made. It's time to find out who will be leaving this island. And the marshmallows go to…

Sandy

Cosmo

Isabella

Ferb

Flapjack

Phineas

Blossom

Bubbles

Chris: Squidward, you did not get any deer. Wanda, you shouted in excitement which made your team lose. Only one of you can stay here. The last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Hey, it's working now. I thought it would take longer.

Bass: Tell us who it is already.

Chris: You want to know who it is? It's Squidward.

Squidward: Yes, yes, yes!

Chris: It's Squidward… who will be leaving this island.

Squidward: No, no, no.

Chris: Will the Killer Bass continue to send people to Loserville? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	9. Not so Great Outdoors

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Teletoon or Disney Channel.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the remaining 20 campers were split into 2 groups: hunter and deer. It was epic! Isabella, Bubbles and Buttercup decided to hunt together. They got 4 of the 5 deer, but they were also chased by a bear. Cosmo chased Brock all the way up a cliff, but then got thrown off cause there was no paint in his gun at all. Cruel twist. Squidward accidentally hit Sandy, and Wanda shouted in joy that she was the last deer left for her team. Unfortunately, that also revealed her hiding spot and the Screaming Gophers got another victory. Squidward was sent home for hitting his own teammate and now we're down to 19. Don't miss the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Timmy: What's for breakfast?

Spongebob: I actually don't know.

Chris: Campers, today's challenge will require all your strength, so eat up.

Isabella: Will today's challenge involve going into the woods, cause me, Blossom and Bubbles are still shook up about the whole "being chased by a bear thing?"

Confessional

Isabella: Okay, I now that I'm a Fireside girl and all, but still, there are no other Fireside girls here, so I'm on my own.

Close Confessional

Chris: I'll tell you all about the challenge, but I promise it wont have anything to do with paintball.

Outside…

Chris: Alright campers, this challenge will require all of your strength.

Campers: You already said that.

Chris: It also doesn't have to do with paintball.

Campers: We know!

Chris: It's not an indoor challenge.

Patrick: Is this 20 questions or something?

Chris: Today's challenge is to go into the woods.

Blossom: Why the woods?

Chris: I'm not done yet.

Cosmo: Can't we do it someplace else?

Chris: No. Now let me finish the rules. You will find all your equipment in the middle of the woods. You will also find an action figure and a key. You must stay in the woods for one night, and return tomorrow after 6 A.M. Show up before 6 A.M. and you automatically lose. Here's your map and compass to help you find your way. Bass, since you are down by a member, I'll let you chose which path you want to take.

Killer Bass chose the left path.

Chris: Alright then, that means Gophers, guess what path you get.

Patrick: The left?

Candace: No, the right you moron.

Confessional

Candace: Okay, I think Patrick has got to get some sense knocked into him. I wonder if he knows that we're doing a challenge now.

Close Confessional

Patrick: Wait, so what do we do when we get into the woods?

Chris: You find the doll, I mean action figure, and bring it back after 6.

Bubbles: Why is it an action figure and not a doll?

Chris: I don't know, it's the producers that made this show, now stop bombarding me with questions and start your challenge already!

Spongebob: What does bombarding mean?

Chris: I said START!

Phineas: A trek through the woods. Awesome.

Isabella: Hopefully, we won't encounter any bears.

Sandy: Or wolves.

Cosmo: There are wolves here?

Blossom: Of course, don't you hear the howls before we start the campfire ceremony?

Cosmo: I thought those were sound effects.

Blossom: I wish they were, but I don't think so. Hey, isn't that the tent?

Sandy: Looks like the place on the map.

At the same time…

Timmy: All hail Brock, who led us to victory twice in a row.

Gophers: Gooooooooo Brock!

Patrick: I see the campfire tent.

Stacey: Alright. Time to find that doll.

Boys: Action figure!

Stacey: And the key.

And now back to the Bass…

Isabella: I found the action figure, and the key.

Cosmo: But I looked everywhere for it. Where was it?

Isabella: You looked everywhere but the obvious place, in the tent.

Phineas: So who should keep them?

Sandy: I think you and Ferb should.

Phineas: Well, alright. I'll take the action figure and Ferb, you take the key.

Bubbles: And now we wait. (Yawns) I'm tired.

Blossom: What about food?

Bubbles: I'm not hungry.

As for the Gophers…

Trixie: May, we need to talk.

May: What do you want to talk about?

Trixie: The time you left me during the last challenge.

May: Hey, I did that to help us win. And Chris never said to guard the deer.

Trixie: I don't care about what Chris said. If you're in an alliance with me, then you do exactly as I say. Or else, if you think you can get to the final three on your own, then go for it, but don't come crying to me if you're voted off.

May: No, please. I'm sorry. From now on I'll do exactly as you say, and nothing else.

Confessional

May: I need Trixie's help to make it through.

Close Confessional

Trixie: Good, now go get some food.

Brock: That won't be necessary. I caught some fish.

Jeremy: Nice

Back to the Bass…

Isabella: No food?

Flapjack: We've looked everywhere.

Isabella: Well, it's getting late. It's too dark to look for food.

Phineas: Guess we'll have to go to sleep hungry.

The Killer Bass go to the tent and fall asleep.

Now for the Gophers…

Jeremy: The fish is cooked. Let's eat.

Rustling sound is heard near bushes.

Dawn: What's that?

Patrick: Could be a squirrel, or a bird.

A bear comes out

Patrick: Or not.

Stacy: To the trees.

All the Gophers run up the tree.

Candace: And now we wait.

Bass…

Phineas: The tent is burning! Run

Bass run out of the burning tent.

Cosmo: I knew we shouldn't have made the campfire so close to the tent.

Blossom: Well, at least it can't get any worse.

Starts to rain

Phineas: Never, ever say that. Cause once you do, it always gets worse.

Wanda: Under the trees.

Speaking of trees…

Candace: It's eating the food. Hey, go catch your own fish!

Bear eats all the fish and waits under the tree.

Next day…

Candace: I am never sleeping in a tree again.

Stacey: Guys, it's time. Hurry up.

Gophers start running, Bass are also running

Chris: And the winners are… the Screaming Gophers.

Gophers: Yay!

Bass: Aw man. We lost again.

Brock then comes running, out of breath.

Candace: What took you so long.

Brock: I had to get the action figure and the key.

Phineas: Too bad cause we already have it. (Searches pockets) Somewhere. Oh no! I left the figure in the forest!

Chris: And it looks like Ferb had a hole in his pocket. No action figure or key means no victory. Gophers win it three in a row. Bass, I'll see you guys later as in the campfire ceremony.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Killer Bass, welcome back. You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. If I call your name you will receive a marshmallow and are safe. If I don't call your name, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and leave. And you can't come back. Ever. And the marshmallows go to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Hey, wrong timing.

Bubbles

Cosmo

Wanda

Blossom

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Just ignore it.

Isabella

Flapjack

Sandy

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

Chris: What happened to the dramatic music?

(Weird Music Plays)

Chris: I'll just imitate it. (Imitates dramatic music)

Sandy: That's a bad imitation.

Chris: Whatever, the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Oh sure, now play it.

Chris: The last marshmallow goes to the winner of the tiebreaker. Each of you got four votes. Isabella was the only one who voted for someone else, so I'll let Isabella decide who goes home.

Isabella: I don't know.

Chris: You better say it or you'll go home.

Isabella: Fine then, I'll vote myself off.

Phineas: What?

Sandy: What?

Ferb: What?

Cosmo: Hey, he talked again.

Isabella: I can't choose who I like between my friends. Bye guys. Go out there and win.

Chris: So there it is, the first person to vote themselves off. Didn't see that one coming. Be sure to watch the next episode of Totally Awesome Island!


	10. The Great Canoe Race

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the campers had to spend a night in the woods, then come back the next morning with an action figure and a key. Trixie was angry at May for ditching her during the last challenge, then a bear came and attacked the Gophers' tent, forcing them up a tree. The Killer Bass weren't having much luck either, as their tent caught on fire. And just when it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. In short, no one got any sleep. The Gophers made it back first the next day, but they were missing Brock, who went back to get the items. The Bass didn't even have their items so the Gophers still won. Phineas and Ferb were on the chopping block cause they lost the action figure and key. But in the end, Isabella voted herself off after being asked to break the tie between the two. She was the first person to vote herself off. Will the Bass losing streak continue? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Confessional

Wanda: This is horrible. We won the first challenge, and now we lose three challenges in a row? What is wrong with us?

Close Confessional

Trixie: No, this really messes up my strategy.

Dawn: What?

Trixie: We had an alliance with Isabella remember? And since she voted herself off, we're down to three, and to tell you the truth, I don't trust May one bit.

Dawn: Why not?

Trixie: She left me in the woods when I specifically told her to guard me.

Dawn: Should we kick her out?

Trixie: No, not yet. But I've warned her though, and she said she'd cooperate. And she better, or she's history.

Cosmo: Guys, I've noticed something. We've been losing ever since the Gophers elected a leader. I say we elect a leader of our own.

Phineas: I think that's the smartest thing you've said ever since we this show started.

Sandy: I say Flapjack, he did after all win us the QTD challenge.

Phineas: I agree. If it weren't for him we would have lost 5 in a row.

Flapjack: Alright then. Now I know that we've lost three in a row, but we can still win. The Gophers almost lost the last challenge. If they think they can win easily, then they are wrong. Now goooooooooooooooo Bass!

Confessional

Blossom: Flap's speech really fired me up. Beware Gophers, we've got our game face on.

Wanda: Leave it to Flap to give a speech that really inspired me. Bass rule, Gophers drool.

Close Confessional

Chris: I suppose you guys are wondering what the next challenge is, so before you say no, I'll tell you. Your next challenge has three parts. First, you guys have to paddle your canoes all the way over to Baloney Island. Don't ask me about the name, although I think it should have been Bony Island. Anyway, on the island, there will be many keys. Find the keys and bring them back. All the keys open one of these eight chests. Four for each team. First team to get all four chests open wins the challenge and invincibility. And one sorry loser will have to walk the infamous Dock of Shame. Since there are four chests for each team, there are also four canoes for each team. Since the Gophers are up two people, three people will ride in two canoes. Now go!

Flapjack: Alright people, you can ride with whoever you feel most comfortable with.

Phineas: Ferb

Cosmo: Wanda

Blossom: Bubbles

Flapjack: Alright then, I guess I'm with Blossom.

Candace: I call Stacey and Jeremy

Trixie: May and Dawn

Spongebob: Hey Patrick, you want to ride together?

Patrick: I'd love to Spongebob, but Brock already asked me. Sorry.

Spongebob: Fine, I'll go with Timmy.

Chris: Alright campers, now that you have decided your teammate, you may start rowing.

Phineas: Ferb, we made a mistake last time. We have to do better this time if we want to be here.

Ferb: Definitely.

Flapjack: Hey, he talked again.

Sandy: So, Flap, you wanna talk?

Flapjack: Not really.

Sandy: Alright then.

Confessional

Sandy: I have a felling that this is going to be a long canoe ride.

Close Confessional

Candace: So I heard from Jenni, who heard from Katlyn, who heard from Carlos, who heard from Mary that Anna Tinker got new shoes!

Stacey: No way.

Candace: Yes way. And they're pink.

Stacey: I thought she hated pink.

Candace: No, that was last year.

Jeremy: Can we please talk about something else?

Candace: Like what?

Jeremy: The new video game that came out.

Candace: If you haven't noticed, we're not into video games.

Confessional

Jeremy: I knew I should have brought my earplugs along with me.

Close Confessional

Brock: And that beat boxing was awesome! You rock.

Patrick: Well you were the one who led us till now.

Brock: Hey, how come you didn't go with Spongebob?

Patrick: Cause I wanted to be with you, and besides, I can see Spongebob in Bikini Bottom.

Spongebob: So, know any good jokes?

Timmy: Nope, you?

Spongebob: Not one.

Timmy: Well, at least we get to know each other. What's your hobby?

Spongebob: Jellyfishing. And your's?

Timmy: Wishing for stuff.

Spongebob: You're so lucky. You get to wish for whatever you want, and it always comes true.

Timmy: Not really. You have to be careful what you wish for.

Wanda: He's all lonely.

Cosmo: He seems to be getting along with Spongebob okay. Too bad we're on different teams.

Wanda: Well, if we make it to the merge, we won't be on different teams.

Bubbles: We've reached Baloney Island. Now to find those keys.

Blossom: Let's win this challenge!

Trixie: Look, the key.

Dawn: We're the first ones.

May: Back to the island.

Phineas: Ferb, see any keys?

Ferb: Got it.

Cosmo: He talked two times in the same episode!

Wanda: Shut up and look for keys.

Trixie, May and Dawn are the first to reach the island and open the chests, followed by Phineas and Ferb.

Chris: And it's tied. Three boats left for each team.

Jeremy: I found the key.

Candace: Let's go.

Sandy: I got one.

Spongebob: Come on Timmy, I got one.

Timmy: What is that? (Points to a huge fish)

Chris: The Killer Bass is native to Baloney Island. It existed during the Mesozoic era.

Spongebob: We're gonna have to cross this river to leave.

Timmy: Swim as fast as you can.

Blossom: I got the key. Let's get out of here.

Jeremy's group and Flapjack's group arrive.

Timmy: Run!

Spongebob: We made it. Now let's get the heck out of here.

Wanda: Cosmo, did you find any keys?

Cosmo: Not yet. (Key is on a branch above Cosmo)

A bird sits on the branch, causing the key to fall on Cosmo's head

Cosmo: I got it.

Wanda: Good, now let's get out of here before…

A huge gopher shows up with razor sharp tusks and makes an ear piercing cry.

Chris: The Screaming Gopher, named after it's annoying scream, is also native to Baloney Island. Like the Killer Bass, it lived in the Mesozoic era.

Cosmo: Is it vegetarian?

Wanda: I don't want to stay and find out.

Brock: Let's hightail it out of here. I got the keys.

Wanda: Cosmo, hurry.

Cosmo: I'm going as fast as I can.

Patrick and Brock arrive.

Patrick: Where's the chest?

Chris: You wouldn't think it'd be that easy did you?

Patrick: Yes, yes I did.

Chris: You guys have to find the last chest.

Cosmo and Wanda arrive

Chris: It's gonna take you guys a long time to find it. I've hidden it where no one can even…

Cosmo: Got it.

Patrick: What?

Brock: Noooooo!

Chris: So the Killer Bass finally pull off a win.

Bass: Go Cosmo.

Wanda: Hey!

Bass: And Wanda.

Chris: Gophers, you know what this means.

Confessional

Stacey: Trixie, you are so going down.

Candace: See you Trixie.

Spongebob: So Patrick and Brock made us lose the challenge. Who to vote for?

Dawn: No worries. Just vote for whoever Trixie tells me to.

Close Confessional

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Gophers, your streak has been snapped. Time to send someone down the Dock of Shame. The marshmallows go to…

May

Stacey

Dawn

Timmy

Candace

Spongebob

Jeremy

Trixie

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Brock

Patrick: But I won two challenges for you guys.

Timmy: But you also lost us this one.

Spongebob: Bye buddy. I'll miss you.

Patrick: I'll miss you too Spongebob.

Spongebob: At least you have Squidward to talk to.

Chris: Enough already. We're out of time. See you next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	11. Barfy Brunch

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the Killer Bass were trying to avoid losing four in a row and elected Flapjack as leader. They were involved in a canoe race to Baloney Island, don't ask me abut the name. The first team to find the keys, row back here and open their chests wins. The last people remaining were Brock, Patrick, Cosmo and Wanda. Brock and Patrick got here first, only to find that I had hidden the chests. Cosmo found one and thus the Killer Bass broke their pathetic losing streak. Patrick was sent home because… I don't know. Can the Bass avoid elimination yet again? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Stacey: I thought Trixie was going home last time.

Jeremy: She is definitely going home today.

Candace: For sure.

Spongebob sighs

Timmy: What's wrong?

Spongebob: Patrick's my best friend, and now he's gone. I barely know anyone else here.

Timmy: I'll be friends with you.

Spongebob: Really?

Timmy: Sure.

Spongebob: Thanks. Best friend.

Confessional

Timmy: Dude's all lonely and stuff. I had to do something.

Close Confessional

Wanda: Did you hear that Timmy's friends with Spongebob now.

Cosmo: That's great but he's still our enemy.

Flapjack: True. We can't put our guard down cause we won the last challenge. We're still down a member.

Sandy: You make one heck of a leader.

Phineas: Hey Chef, what's taking so long. We're starving over here.

Chris: Don't worry. You'll have plenty to eat today.

Blossom: Why are you smiling?

Chris: Cause I uh heard a funny joke earlier today. That's why.

Candace: It's nine o' clock. Breakfast is usually served by seven.

Chris: Almost done.

Chef: Behold, the Brunch of Disgustingness.

Bubbles: What's going on here?

Chris: This is your next challenge. You will be served many delicious dishes. People who eat them will move on to the next dish, which will be even more disgusting. Last person left wins. Since every lunch and dinner starts with a glass of water, that is your first challenge.

Blossom: A glass of water? Easy peasy.

Chris: A glass of water from Lake Wawanakwa, not so easy peasy.

Spongebob: Lake water?

Chris: Yep.

Stacey: (Tries it) Not bad. (Drinks rest of it)

One by one, all of the other campers drink it.

Chris: That's what I like to see. All of you guys move on to the next round, which is raw fish.

Brock: I am not eating that.

Jeremy: Don't be a wimp.

Brock: I'm not a wimp. I'm a vegetarian, which means I can't eat meat. At all.

Stacey: Yeah, me too.

Other campers eat it

Chris: The Gophers are now behind, while the Bass have all their members. Are you guys ready for French fries? Worm style?

Cosmo: Worm fries. Tastes good.

Wanda: Are you kidding? That tasted like barf and mud combined.

Chris: You have to eat all ten of the fries to move on.

Wanda: I can't. Sorry guys.

Rest of the campers eat them.

Chris: And now it's tied. Now for the entrees. First up are peanut butter and jellyfish sandwiches.

Trixie: It tastes all mushy and stuff. I'm not eating any more of it.

Sandy: The peanut butter helps mask the taste a bit.

Chris and now to the next course, pizza.

Cosmo: Yummy.

Chris: With flies, ants and grubs.

Bubbles: Yuck.

May: Ew. Gross.

Chris: Who's up for some bee milkshakes?

Candace: It just keeps getting grosser and grosser, doesn't it? I'm not drinking this gunk.

Trixie: Neither am I.

Chris: Moving on. It's worms and meatballs.

Sandy: Just seeing that made me puke. I'm out.

Blossom: Me too.

Chris: And now for hamburger. With hair instead of ham.

Dawn: No way.

Confessional

Timmy: I never thought that something could taste worse than Chef's food. Vomits

Confessional

Timmy: Nope.

Phineas: I'm not eating eat and neither is Ferb am I right?

Ferb nods head

Chris: Four people out in the same round? Nice. Now for the toenail soup.

Jeremy: Nu uh.

Cosmo: (Tastes some and barfs) Not eating that.

Chris: Well, you can't eat soup. Anyway, it's down to two and it's the speed round. Whoever drinks the most cups of roach juice wins.

Spongebob: What a surprise. If it aint old Flap.

Flapjack: Bring it on Spongeboy.

Spongebob: It's Spongebob. Enough talk. (Drinks a cup) Simply delicious.

Flapjack: (Drinks a cup) Not too bad if I don't say so myself.

Confessional

Flapjack: That was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my life.

Close Confessional

Flapjack and Spongebob continue to devour more cups of roach juice

Chris: It's down to the last cup. Whoever drinks it wins.

Spongebob: (Picks up the cup and puts it back down) I can't drink it.

Flapjack picks up the cup, puts it down, picks it back up again and drinks it)

Bass: Go Flapjack!

Chris: So now it's the Gophers who are on a two challenge losing streak. See you at the bonfire.

Stacey: Me, Brock and Trixie were the first three people out. Who do you think will go?

Candace: Well me and Jeremy aren't voting for you, and I don't think anyone likes Trixie so she's toast.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: To rid you guys of that disgusting taste, I'm going to give you guys a marshmallow. Unfortunately, I only have nine marshmallows on my plate, which means one person will not get a marshmallow and will be stuck with this disgusting taste till they go home. Who will that sorry loser be? Let's find out. The marshmallows go to…

Spongebob

Dawn

Candace

Jeremy

May

Timmy

Stacey

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Trixie

Trixie: Bye, bye Brock

Brock: You guys voted off your team leader?

Spongebob: We lost two challenges in a row. We had to.

Brock: Alright then. See you guys. Stacey, how about a hug.

Stacey: Sure

Gophers: Awwwwww.

Candace: What a touching moment.

Jeremy: See you dude.

Brock: Bye guys.

Chris: Can the Gophers bounce back from this two game losing streak? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island.


	12. To the Xtreme

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, it was Bass vs. Gophers in a food battle to the bitter end. But these weren't just ordinary foods, we had the most disgusting, vile, gross, stinky food ever like worms and meatballs, peanut butter and jellyfish sandwiches, and hair-burgers. Once again, it came down to Spongebob and Flapjack. Whoever drank the most roach juice wins. Flapjack won again, meaning the Gophers were sending someone home. Brock and Stacey dropped out in the second round, and Brock was voted off for being a bad leader. Will the Gophers be able to bounce back? Find out on this episode of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Confessional

Blossom: Ha, we came back to tie it. We came back to tie it. Those Gophers don't have a chance. First they vote off Patrick and then they vote off Brock? Those guys are barely have any strong players on their team now.

Close Confessional

Timmy: Chef, come on, give me some food already.

Chef dumps a whole pile of food on Timmy.

Timmy: Thank you.

Spongebob: Why are you so hungry.

Timmy: I'm not hungry. I just need to get rid of the yucky taste in my mouth.

Spongebob: So now that we voted off Brock, we don't have a leader. Are you sure it was the right choice?

Timmy: Definitely. He failed in the Talent Show challenge, which, we almost lost. He failed this one too, and we did lose. He's the leader, and losing two in a row means bye bye.

Phineas: We won yet again. Who'd have thought that we'd lose three in a row and win two in a row?

Flapjack: Alright guys, I know you're all excited, but we still have to focus. The Gopher team is at it's weakest cause they have no leader. We have to hit them hard and gain the lead got it?

Bass: Definitely

Flapjack: Goooooooooo Bass!

Chris: Alright campers listen up. The next challenge is going to take it to the extreme, so eat up and meet me outside.

Outside…

Chris: Campers, welcome to your first extreme sports challenge. Each of these sports are modifications of actual sports. First up, rock climbing. Two of the people in your team will participate in this event.

Wanda raises hand

Chris: I'll decide who.

Wanda: Not good.

Chris: Let's get some sibling rivalry going. Candace and Jeremy, and Phineas and Ferb. One of you will climb, and one of you will hold the rope. Remember never to let go of the rope. I'll try to make you do that. Also, the cliff is rigged with sticks of dynamite, oil and underwear.

Sandy: Underwear?

Chris: Yep. First person to make it to the top wins. Event starts in five.

Timmy: So guys, who's our new leader?

Stacey: I'm sick of all this leader stuff. We don't even need a leader.

Spongebob: Alright then, meeting adjourned.

Flapjack: Alright guys, remember what I told you. If we grab the lead early, then we just need to win one more. Focus is the key.

Phineas: Let's win.

Chris: Three, two, one, go!

Phineas: That's it Ferb. Just keep going up. Don't look down.

Ferb looks down, slips and falls.

Phineas: I told you not to look down.

Candace: Jeremy, watch out for that dynamite!

Jeremy: What dynamite? (Explosion is heard)

Chris: Looks like both of you have to start over again.

Phineas: Come on Ferb, you can beat him.

Ferb is almost at the top.

Chris: Now for the concentration test. (Sprays hot sauce over Candace and Phineas)

Phineas lets go, Ferb falls again

Candace: Hold on Candace. Can't let go.

Jeremy makes it to the top.

Chris: The Gophers start off with a win.

Phineas: Sorry Ferb. Guess I wasn't concentrated enough.

Confessional

Phineas: If we lose, I'm partly to blame. Whoever loses the other challenge is the other part.

Candace: I finally beat my brothers!

Close Confessional

Chris: And now for part two. Rodeo moose riding. One of you has to ride the moose. Whoever hangs on for the longest time wins. The riders are Flapjack and Spongebob.

Flapjack: One lost doesn't mean the end. We can still bounce back.

Jeremy: Alright Spongebob, you have the chance to defeat your main rival and put this one in the books.

Spongebob: They're making a book now?

Jeremy: I meant that you have a chance to give us a win.

Spongebob: I'll try my best.

Chris: First up, Spongebob.

Spongebob: Here goes nothing. (Sits on moose)

Chris: And… Go!

Spongebob: (Riding on moose) Whoa, steady there boy. (Falls off) Ow.

Chris: Thirty seconds. Will that be enough to give the Gophers a win? Let's find out.

Flapjack: I can do this. (Sits on bull)

Flapjack closes his eyes and doesn't say anything.

Confessional

Flapjack: I was trying to shut it all out. The noise, the excitement, the urgency to pee.

Close Confessional

Flapjack falls off.

Chris: That was 31 seconds. You guys are back in this.

Bass: Yes!

Jeremy: Good try Spongebob.

Spongebob: My nemesis wins yet again.

Chris: So we have to go to the tiebreaker. The waterskiing challenge. One person will ride the water ski by holding on to the string, and a person from the different team will have to drive it. You have to pick up flags along the way. Whoever picks up the most flags and reaches the finish line wins. The drivers are Trixie and Cosmo, and the riders are Wanda and May. As you can see, we'll use mud instead of water to change the sport.

Since the Gophers started first last time, guess who's starting first this time.

Cosmo: The Gophers.

Candace face palms

Chris: No, it's the Killer Bass who'll start first. Trixie, Wanda, you're up.

Flapjack: Wanda, you can do this. Just get as many flags as you can and hold on to them as tight as you can.

Confessional

Wanda: I was pretty nervous. This challenge sat on my shoulders.

Close Confessional

Chris: And go!

Wanda tries to get the first flag but she can't.

Chris: She misses the first flag.

Bubbles: I can't watch this.

Chris: She gets the second flag.

Bass: Yay!

Chris: And the third, fourth and fifth flags. She's heading to the finish line. She makes it. That's a total of four flags out of a possible five. Which means May, you have to get all five flags to win.

May: Let's get this over with.

Chris: She gets the first flag, and the second, and the third. She's tied it up. Now for the fifth flag. She get's it.

Gophers: Go May.

May: Woohoo! (Raises hands, lets go of rope and falls a mere foot away from the finish line)

Chris: Since May failed to make the finish line, the Bass win the challenge. That means I'll be seeing you Gophers for the third time in a row.

Flapjack: What's wrong the Gophers aren't screaming at all.

Cosmo: Good one.

May: Sorry guys. We could have won if I hadn't let go.

Jeremy: That's okay May. We all make mistakes.

Timmy: What do you mean that's okay. It's definitely not okay. You should have focused on the task at hand. Trixie, you weren't even trying to make Wanda fall off. Spongebob, you could have easily held on longer, but you didn't. Thanks to all this, we lost.

Spongebob: At least we participated.

Timmy: It's not my fault I didn't get picked. If I was, I would have excelled in them.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Welcome Gophers to your third campfire ceremony in a row. Now you know how the Bass felt 3 episodes ago. One of you will have to walk the Dock of Shame, ride the Boat of Losers, and leave the island for good. The marshmallows go to…

Jeremy

Candace

Dawn

Stacey

May

Trixie

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Spongebob.

Timmy: So that's it then. I got voted off cause I overreacted. I guess I did. Well, you can't win everything. See you guys.

Spongebob: Bye Timmy.

Timmy: I'll miss you the most Spongebob.

Chris: Now the Gophers have lost three in a row. Will this streak continue? Will the Bass be sent here next? Is Darth Vader really Luke's father? Find out the answers to all these questions, except the last one, next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	13. To See or Not to See

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the campers faced three extreme challenges. The first was rock climbing with explosives and oil on the rocks. Candace and Jeremy secured a win for the Gophers, but in the moose riding rodeo, Flapjack held on longer than Spongebob and tied it up. It was down to mud skiing and May needed to get all five flags, which she did. But she couldn't hold on to the rope and the Bass won three in a row. Timmy overreacted to the Gopher loss and was sent packing. Will the Gophers be able to stop their losing streak? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Flapjack: It feels good to be on top.

Sandy: The last time we were ahead a member was after the question, truth or dare challenge.

Bubbles: I hated that challenge so much.

Blossom: Well that was way back then. This is now.

Flapjack: Right. We can't be overconfident.

Phineas: So does anyone have an idea of what the next challenge is going to be?

Sandy: Not a clue. The only thing I do know is that Chef's food isn't going to get any better.

Wanda: You got that right.

Cosmo: I feel bad about Timmy. I was hoping we'd make it to the merge.

Flapjack: Don't worry Cosmo, Timmy's probably rooting for you right now.

Cosmo: Really?

Flapjack: Definitely. And the only way to win is to perform well.

Jeremy: Okay guys. We seriously need a win. The Bass once lost three in a row and they came back. So why can't we?

Spongebob: I'm just sad that Timmy got voted off.

Jeremy: Why did he get voted off? Because we lost. So why don't you avenge him and help win one for once.

Spongebob: For sure.

Confessional

Spongebob: Those Bass are going down.

Close Confessional

Trixie: I don't think that we should have voted for Timmy. He didn't make us lose the challenge.

May: You think we should have voted for Spongebob? Dude tried.

Trixie: Let's just forget it. That was last episode and today is the day we break this streak.

Dawn: Yeah. Let's beat those Gophers.

Chris: Alright campers. Today's challenge will be like the last challenge. There will be a series of sports but there will be a slight change.

Sandy: I wonder what that will be.

Outside…

Chris: All of the challenges today will require you to be blindfolded. The first is the blind maze race. The first person to get through the maze wins. The people who will be competing are Stacey and Sandy. Here are your blindfolds. Now go.

Stacey: Ow. This is worse than a mirror maze.

Chris: Oh yeah. This maze is huge, so it's going to take a while. Since we don't have all day, let's go to the next event.

Spongebob: Good luck Stacey.

Phineas: What's the next challenge?

Chris: It's the blind downhill sled race. Each team will have one driver and one person who will tell the driver where to go. The Gophers have May and Dawn, and the Bass get Bubbles and Blossom.

Bubbles: Time to bring down the Gophers.

May: I beg to differ.

Confessional

May: I totally blew it last time. Can't let it happen again.

Close Confessional

Chris: Three, two, one. Go!

Dawn: Right. Left. Right.

Bubbles: Left. No, no right. No left. (Hit a rock)

Blossom: Say it properly.

Chris: The Gophers grab the early lead.

Dawn: That's right. Easy now.

May: Right? Okay. (Turns right and crashes)

Dawn: No!

Bubbles: We won. Yes!

Chris: And the Bass start off with a win. The last challenge is a blind jellyfish jump. One person will be blindfolded. They will be the jumper. The other person hangs from a rope and tells them when to jump. Jump correctly and you're safe, but jump wrongly and you'll land in a pool of jellyfish. Since both people could end up jumping correctly, the first person to jump safely wins. The jumpers are Trixie and Wanda, and the catchers are Candace and Cosmo.

Confessional

Candace: This is the time we get back in this. This is also the time that I could get revenge on Trixie. Decisions, decisions.

Close Confessional

Chris: Let's get this thing on the road.

Candace: Jump!

Trixie jumps and falls in the pool.

Candace: That's what you get for reading my friend's diary.

Cosmo: Jump. I mean don't jump.

Wanda jumps and falls onto jellyfish filled pool.

Chris: Medic! Since nether of you made it, the winner is the first person who attempted, and that would be Trixie. So the Screaming Gophers win.

Confessional

Candace: Trixie falls but we still win? Awesome.

Close Confessional

Chris: Now to check back on those maze people.

Stacey runs out of the maze.

Jeremy: Finally. We won.

Chris: Not so fast. Stacey, you didn't think we'd catch you taking your blindfold off did you?

Stacey: I did no such thing.

Chris: Really? (Shows video of Stacey taking blindfold off, looking for the exit and putting it back on again)

Stacey: Alright. I admit I did it. It was getting really frustrating.

Chris: Since that is against the rules, the Bass automatically win.

Bass: Alright!

Confessional

Flapjack: Four in a row baby! That's what I'm talking about! Yeah!

Phineas: Seriously. You'd think the Gophers would be more determined to win by now, but turns out they weren't.

Sandy: A new era is here. The dawn of the Bass.

Close Confessional

Chris: Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony.

Trixie: You, me and May are voting for Stacey. Jeremy, Candace and Stacey are voting for you. So it all comes down to Spongebob.

Jeremy: Listen Spongebob, I now you're mad that Stacey cheated. But Dawn didn't win for us either. If she did, it wouldn't have mattered that Stacey cheated. And at least we're nice to you. Trixie and her friends are a bunch of meanies. So you should vote off Dawn. (Leaves)

Trixie: (Comes in) Spongebob. You may want to vote Dawn off. But at least she didn't cheat. But Stacey, on the other hand automatically gave the Bass a victory by cheating. Who knows if Sandy would have made it through or not. So Stacey should be the one to leave.

Confessional

Spongebob: This is going to be a tough one.

Close Confessional

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Welcome Gophers to yet another campfire ceremony. Since you've already heard the introduction three times already, let's just get to it. The marshmallows go to…

Candace

Trixie

Jeremy

Spongebob

May

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Dawn

Stacey: See you guys. And kick Trixie's butt for me.

Chris: Gophers, what can I say? Nothing except see you next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	14. The Statue of Chris

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the Gophers were struggling to stop their losing streak. The campers competed in a blindfolded maze race, a blindfolded downhill sled race, and a blindfolded jellyfish jump. Dawn and May put the Gophers behind in the sled race, but the Gophers came back and won the jellyfish jump. Stacey ran out of the maze first, but it was revealed that she removed her blindfold, which was against the rules. So the Bass won again. Jeremy told Spongebob to vote off Dawn, and Trixie told Spongebob to vote off Stacey. In the end, Stacey was the one going home. Will the Bass win five in a row? Will the Gophers be left with only five members? Will I get to host five more seasons of this show? Find out in this high-five-ing episode of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Wanda: What is taking her so long? It's already been ten minutes.

Blossom: Apparently Mrs. Queen Bee needs half an hour to take a bath.

Sandy: You better come out here right now or you're gonna need more than just a bath when I'm through with you.

Candace: I'll just go pee in the woods.

Bubbles: Yeah, me too.

Mess Hall…

Flapjack: Today's the day we win five in a row.

Spongebob: No, today's the day we stop this losing streak.

Cosmo: No, today's the day that Timmy wished for a car.

Phineas: Today's the day we built that roller coaster.

Jeremy: Memories, memories.

Chris: (Over Megaphone) Alright campers. Meet me outside the Mess Hall in two minutes.

Sandy: Are you kidding me? We haven't even used the restroom.

Chris: I never kid. Except that time when I told all the Gophers that they were eliminated, oh and that time I told you QTD stands for quick and terrifying death, so yeah. I do kid. But not this time. So meet me outside.

Sandy: I guess I could wait a few minutes.

Trixie: (From inside restroom) Could one of you lotion my back for me? I think it's peeling.

Sandy: Or maybe not. (Leaves)

May: (Looks around and sees no one) Coming Trixie.

Chris: We seem to be two campers short.

May: We're coming.

Chris: Now that we have everyone, let me explain to you the rules of the next challenge. You guys have to make statues.

Campers: Yay!

Chris: Of me.

Campers: Nooooo.

Chris: You will make them out of sticks and pineapples, and then carry the statues all the way up to the top of the cliff. First team to reach the top wins. Since it's been a long time since we've had a reward, there will be one for this challenge. The winners receive thicker blankets to keep you warm through the night.

Confessional

May: The blankets we have barely keep us warm. We have to win this challenge.

Close Confessional

Chris: Your time starts now.

Jeremy: Alright. I say we divide up the work. Who's with me?

Candace: Whatever you say.

Jeremy: Candace and I will get the wood. Trixie and Spongebob will get the pineapples. May, you get the straw to tie it together, and Dawn, start building once the parts get here. Now let's go.

Flapjack: Phineas, Ferb, Sandy and I will go get the wood. Blossom and Bubbles, you guys go get the straw. Cosmo gets the pineapples and Wanda, you start building. Goooooo Bass!

Trixie: Spongebob, I've been thinking. How would you like to join an alliance with me?

Spongebob: With you? No way. I know you're asking me because I voted for Stacey, and let me just say I only did that because she cheated. I would never join an alliance with you. You are way too mean.

Trixie: Alright then, guess I'll just have to take you down as well.

Jeremy: Feels weird here without Stacey.

Candace: Yeah. Lot's of people have had their friends voted off. But at least I have you to talk to. Poor Spongebob doesn't have anyone.

Jeremy: Can't help but feel sorry for the guy.

Confessional

Candace: Don't worry Stacey. I'll win for you.

Close Confessional

Phineas: Here's all the wood you'll ever need.

Wanda: Let's get building.

Bubbles: Here's the straw.

Wanda: Excellent.

Cosmo: Here are the pineapples.

Jeremy: Cosmo, those are all eaten.

Cosmo: Ooops. Sorry. I must have been really hungry.

Sandy: Fine. I'll go get the pineapples. You guys start building.

Jeremy: They've already started building. Quick.

May: Here's the straw

Spongebob: And here are the pineapples.

Jeremy: Good. Now slap them on there and let's get going.

Spongebob: Okay. (Places pineapple so hard it breaks the statue)

Jeremy: I didn't mean that when I said slap them on there.

Trixie: Good thing we have more supplies.

Sandy: We're done. Lets go.

Jeremy: Finally. Now let's go. Hurry. They have the lead.

Wanda: Five in a row. Here we co… (Sees spider) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Scream is so loud that all the Bass let go of the statue)

Flapjack: The statue is sliding.

Blossom: Get it. Quick.

Gophers pass them and mount the statue on top of the cliff.

Dawn: Did we win?

Chris: Yes you did.

May: Finally. Eat that Bass.

Chris: Killer Bass, looks like your winning streak has come to an end. I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony. Gophers, as I promised, you will receive thicker blankets.

Blossom: This is all Wanda's fault.

Wanda: Hey, Cosmo ate the pineapples and slowed us down.

Cosmo: Yeah, but you screwed up in the paintball challenge.

Wanda: That was way long ago.

Cosmo: But you still screwed up.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Welcome Bass to your fifth campfire ceremony. One of you will be goging home tonight. The marshmallows go to…

Sandy

Phineas

Flapjack

Blossom

Ferb

Chris: The rest of you got at least one vote. Let's watch the confessionals

Confessional (Previously recorded)

Phineas: Wanda

Sandy: Cosmo

Ferb: Wanda

Blossom: Cosmo

Wanda: Cosmo

Cosmo: Wanda

Bubbles: Myself. Why? Cause I don't want to vote for anyone else. Chris could play these and whoever I voted for could get really mad at me.

Close Confessional

Chris: Since Bubbles only got one vote, she gets a marshmallow. And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Cosmo

Cosmo: See you Wanda.

Wanda: At least I have Timmy to talk to.

Chris: The rest of you are safe. For now. Will the Screaming Gophers manage to win again? Or will the Bass bounce back? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	15. Dodgebrawl

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the campers had to build a statue with pineapples and sticks. Trixie tried to get Spongebob to join her alliance, but to no avail. Candace was a little sad about her BFF being eliminated, but then she got over it. To cheer them all up, they won the challenge and the rule of Flapjack the Great had come to an end. Speaking of end, it was the end for Wanda as she stopped suddenly while carrying the statue due to a spider that made team members trip over her causing the Gophers to win. At least she's back with Timmy now. Will it be a Gopher or a Bass that will be the next to leave? Find out in this action packed episode of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Spongebob: (Yawns) I sure slept real good last night.

Flapjack: That's real well. And you may have won this round, but we'll come back.

Spongebob: If only Wanda hadn't stopped. If only there wasn't a spider there, you guys could have won. But I guess luck favors us more than it does you. Those blankets kept us warm through the whole night.

Phineas: You just wait.

Cosmo: Yeah. We're going to bring the dinner to the table and then we're going to eat it.

Ferb face palms

Bubbles: I hope the next challenge is an easy one like last time.

Sandy: I highly doubt it. I don't even think Chris made that last challenge.

Blossom: Yeah but we still lost. Which is what stinks.

Sandy: We did win four in a row.

Bubbles: Wait a minute, there are only thirteen people left.

Blossom: Good job Einstein.

Bubbles: That's half of us. Don't teams merge when there are only half of their teammates left?

Chris: I'll answer that. NO! Now meet me outside for your next challenge. I guarantee you that it's going to take grit and determination to win this one. Or maybe mad skills.

Outside...

Phineas: A dodgeball court?

Cosmo: Why is there a dodgeball court is the middle of an island?

Chris: So you guys can play dodgeball. We would have had this challenge earlier, but it took a long time to build. Anyway, here are the rules. There will be five rounds. Each team picks five members to participate. Everyone must participate at least twice. If you get hit by the ball, you are out. No questions asked. No lives or bringing people back on the court or stuff like that. You have three minutes to choose.

Flapjack: Me, Ferb, Cosmo, Phineas and Sandy. Is that alright with you guys?

Bubbles: I'm fine with it.

Blossom: No problem.

Jeremy: I think May should sit out.

May: Why?

Jeremy: Well you did lose us the waterskiing challenge. Or mudskiing I should say.

May: Alright.

Chef blows whistle

Flapjack throws a ball at Dawn and hits her.

Jeremy throws one at Ferb, which he dodges

Phineas hits Candace and Spongebob hits Cosmo

Flapjack hits Spongebob

Jeremy throws a ball at Sandy which she doges, but it spins right back and hits her

Chris: That is one tough ball to dodge.

Trixie hits Phineas, Ferb throws two balls and hits Trixie

Jeremy and Flapjack throw at the same time, both get hit and Flapjack pushes Ferb along with him on the way to the wall.

Chris: Since everyone got hit, the person to get hit last wins. That was Ferb so the Bass win round one.

Ferb: Ow. My leg.

Phineas: Ferb, what's wrong?

Chris: Seems like Flapjack hurt his leg by pushing him against the wall. Ferb will need a cast. That means he's out for the rest of the challenge. Time for discussion.

Phineas: So who should we bring in?

Flapjack: Blossom. Bubbles, you're in the next round. Gooooooooo Bass.

Trixie: I'll sit out and May can play instead.

Candace: Fine with me.

Chef blows whistle to start the second round.

Candace hits Phineas, Dawn hits Cosmo

Blossom aims wrongly and hits Flapjack

Spongebob hits Blossom, Sandy hits Spongebob

Candace, Dawn and May all throw at Sandy and hit her.

Chris: The Gophers tie it up.

Confessional

Phineas: Ferb just had to get hurt didn't he?

Close Confessional

Sandy: Blossom, why did you hit your own teammate?

Blossom: I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

Bubbles: Can I come in now?

Flapjack: Sure. Take my place.

Candace: I say we keep the same team

Jeremy: Then let's go.

Chef blows whistle. Start of round three.

Blossom aims wrongly again and hits Cosmo.

Phineas hits Candace, May throws at Sandy but she dodges.

Dawn hits Blossom, Phineas hits May.

Spongebob throws two balls at Sandy. She dodges the first one and gets hit by the other.

Bubbles can't throw the ball very far, Jeremy hits Bubbles.

Spongebob almost hits Phineas, Jeremy does hit Phineas.

Chris: Round three is over and the Gophers have taken the lead.

Spongebob: That's right guys. One more victory and we'll have the same number of people as they do.

Candace: And we win two in a row.

Jeremy: But Trixie has to play twice, or we lose. So who's sitting out?

May: I will.

Phineas: Come on. We were so close to winning.

Flapjack: We can still get back in this. I'll go in for Blossom.

Chef: I'm tired of blowing a whistle. Get your butts out here for round four maggots!

Flapjack hits Trixie, Bubbles gathers her full force and hits. But she hits Flapjack.

Bubbles: I'm sorry. I'll hit myself so I don't aim wrongly. (Hits herself with ball) There. Now I'm out too.

Phineas hits May, and uses an electric ball on Dawn.

Jeremy uses his boomerang ball on Phineas

Cosmo hits Spongebob, Jeremy hits Cosmo, Sandy hits Jeremy

Chris: It's Candace vs. Sandy.

Candace throws at Sandy, but she dodges. Sandy then fires one right back at Candace, but she dodges it too. Sandy throws another ball at Candace, but she dodges this one too. Candace then throws three balls at Sandy and gets her out.

Chris: You'd think that this would go to a game five, but the Gophers have won in four. Bass, I'll be seeing you at elimination.

Confessional

Sandy: Both Bubbles and Blossom hit their own teammates. One of them is going home.

Close Confessional

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: I'll have to make a quick phone call first. (Dials number)

Chef: (In Infirmary) Hello? Oh yeah. Of course I will. (Hangs up) Ferb, here's your marshmallow. You aren't going home tonight.

Back to bonfire…

Chris: The marshmallows go to…

Phineas

Flapjack

Sandy

Cosmo

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Bubbles

Blossom: I'm sorry I hit my own teammates. See you guys later.

Chris: And now Bubbles is the only Powerpuff girl standing. What is the next challenge? Who will win? Who will go home? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	16. Scaring is Caring

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, it was dodgeball mania. The Bass won the first game in the 5 game series, but the Gophers came back to tie it. Then they led 2-1. Then they won the challenge. Eliminated was Blossom for hitting her own teammate in two different rounds. Only 12 remain. Who will make it to the final 11? Which team will they be from? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Confessional

Phineas: Well now it's tied again. There are six members on both of our teams. Ferb's injury has gotten a little better, but he can't run yet. I don't know where the heck Chef or Chris is. Probably making up some lame challenge I guess. It's been five weeks and I'm tired of this place. Anyway, that's as much as I know.

Close Confessional

Candace: Where is he?

Spongebob: Who? Chris or Chef?

Candace: Both of them.

Dawn: I say we take advantage of this situation and not do anything.

Cosmo: Hey. What's that?

Flapjack: DVDs. Awesome. Hey look, there's a projector outside. Let's go watch some movies.

Candace: Guys, don't you think this is weird? First we don't find Chris or Chef and then there are a bunch of DVDs lying around.

Spongebob: At least we can pass the time.

Flapjack: Blood, Bath and Beyond or Chainsaw VII?

Spongebob: How many movies have they got in there?

Flapjack: Ten.

Spongebob: Then let's watch them.

10 hours later…

Sandy: Good thing we found food lying around too.

Spongebob: Quiet. We're trying to watch the movie.

May: It's already nighttime and they're still not here. I'm going to look for them.

Candace: Me too.

Later…

May: Chef. Where nave you been? We were looking all over for you.

Chef throws a bag onto his motor boat and rides away.

Candace: Chef? He rode away. What's this? (Picks up newspaper lying on the ground and reads it) Beware. A mysterious psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook was last seen swimming in Wawanakwa Lake. His identity is unknown. We ask that noone try to catch him as he is armed and dangerous. (Closes newspaper)

May: We have to tell everyone.

Even Later…

Spongebob: A psycho killer? No way.

Candace: But they looked so scared.

Trixie: They were just faking it.

Candace: If they were faking it, would Chris leave behind his hair gel?

Spongebob: It is real.

Trixie: I think it's just another lame challenge.

Sandy: Real or not, those who want to be safe, meet me near the bonfire.

Trixie: Screw this. I'm getting a makeover.

Sandy: But you're not supposed to go alone with a killer around.

Trixie: I don't care.

Sandy: Suit yourself. Rest of you, come with me.

At the bonfire…

Sandy: Alright people. Here are the rules to avoid getting captured. First, never go off alone. Trixie already broke that rule so she's a goner. Second, if you do go off alone, never go into the woods. Where's Phineas?

Flapjack: He went to go get Ferb.

Sandy: Alone?

Flapjack: Yep.

Infirmary…

Phineas: Ferb, there's a mysterious psycho killer around. You have to join us at the bonfire.

Ferb: Killer.

Phineas: Yes, there's a killer around.

Ferb: No, killer (Points in front of him)

Phineas: What? (Turns around) Killer! Run Ferb run! (Runs past killer into woods) Hurry up Ferb. Oh no. I forgot he had a cast on. Wait Ferb wait ( Enters infirmary) Ferb? Are you there? Ferb? (Killer grabs him)

Sandy: The next rule is never pee alone in the woods. Where are May and Dawn?

Flapjack: They went to get Trixie.

Woods…

Dawn: There's something weird about the woods.

May; Sandy said we're not supposed to go here alone. But there are two of us.

Dawn: No way can that killer get us now right May? May?

Killer grabs Dawn

Sandy: So that leaves seven of us. Where are Spongebob and Cosmo?

Jeremy: Cosmo had to pee, so he took Spongebob with him.

Sandy: Did he go into the woods?

Jeremy: I think so.

Sandy: Why doesn't anyone listen to me?

Cosmo: Spongebob, you do not move from this area. Not if you see, hear, feel or smell a psycho killer. Got it?

Spongebob: Definitely.

Cosmo: Trixie? I forgot you were here. Four of us have already been captured.

Spongebob: Psycho killer! Run!

Killer grabs Trixie and runs after Cosmo and Spongebob

Sandy: Where are Candace and Jeremy?

Bubbles: They went to get something to eat.

Killer gets Cosmo.

Spongebob: You'll never get me. (Runs up the thousand foot cliff and jumps off it.)

Killer goes away

Candace: I'm so full. It's so good. I can't even believe that Chef makes this food.

Jeremy: I know right?

Killer enters

Jeremy: The killer. He's blocked the exit.

Killer grabs Candace

Jeremy: Let her go.

Killer grabs Jeremy and runs away

Sandy: Now it's just the four of us.

Rustling sound is heard

Bubbles: What's that?

Spongebob comes out

Spongebob: The killer got Cosmo and Trixie.

Sandy: Guys, now that there are only four of us, we are sitting targets. We should get moving.

Flapjack: Agreed

1 hour later…

Sandy: I'm so tired. Aren't you guys tired? Guys? (Looks behind her and sees no one) They've all been captured! I'm the only one left.

Killer shows up

Sandy: You aren't capturing me that easily. Bring it on.

Killer tries to grab her, but she kicks his stomach, then she thwacks him in the head and he falls down.

Sandy: Let's see who's under this mask. (Removes mask) K'nuckles? I thought you were eliminated.

Chris: (Over megaphone) I'll explain everything. Meet me at the mess hall.

Mess Hall…

Chris: K'nuckles here wanted another chance at the money. I told him that if he'd dress up as a murderer and capture everyone on this island, he'd be back in the game. Since he didn't do that, he's out. And dude, you got whooped by a girl? Seriously? Since someone has to be out or there would be no point in making this episode, Ferb, since you were captured first, you're out.

Phineas; But Sandy won. Meaning the Killer Bass won. So how does Ferb get eliminated?

Chris: Because teams are dissolved now. From now on it's every person for themselves. And Sandy, you get immunity for the next challenge.

Sandy: Sweet.

Phineas: Sorry for leaving without you Ferb.

Ferb: No worries. See you guys later.

Cosmo: He said another sentence.

Chris: Now that teams are merged, will there be more alliances made, more hate going on and more feelings hurt? Probably. Find out what weird challenge we have for our competitors next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	17. Keys to Winning

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, we left the campers to fend for themselves and a psycho killer terrorized them. He quickly picked them off one by one but Sandy beat the crud out of him. It turned out that the killer was actually K'nuckles wearing a hockey mask. Sandy won immunity for the next challenge and Ferb was voted off because he was captured first.

(Theme Song Plays)

Chris: So campers, now that you've reached the merge, how does it feel to have beat fifteen other campers?

Confessional

Trixie: I knew that I'd make it to the merge, but the alliance made it too! Well, Isabella didn't but whatever.

Spongebob: I'm in the merge. I made some friends and enemies along the way but I still made it.

Flapjack: Now that I'm no longer team leader, I'll show no mercy. Beware all of you.

May: Can you believe that we made it here? Well, Trixie did say that we'd make it to the final three.

Dawn: Thanks for letting me join your alliance Trixie.

Phineas: Sorry Ferb, but at least one of us made it right?

Cosmo: Timmy, Wanda, if you're watching me now I just want to say that I had a heck of a time here!

Candace: I made it Stacey. I miss you.

Sandy: Since I have immunity for this challenge, I'm already in the final ten. How cool is that?

Bubbles: Don't worry Blossom and Buttercup, I'll win this whole thing for you.

Jeremy: I may have made it to the merge, but there's still a long way to go. Bring on the competition.

Close Confessional

Chris: In honor of you guys making it all the way here, you guys get to eat pancakes for breakfast.

Jeremy: Pancakes. I love pancakes. Give me some.

Chef places a pancake on his plate

Jeremy: On second thought, no thanks.

Chris: But you have to eat up for today's challenge. You have to walk a lot.

Jeremy: I'm not hungry.

Chris: Suit yourselves. You guys may have made it to the merge, but now you'll be split into teams again. And this time it's boys vs. girls.

Spongebob: But they have more people than us.

Chris: Since Sandy already has immunity, she will sit out for this challenge.

Confessional

Sandy: I don't even have to compete in the challenge? Awesome.

Close Confessional

Chris: Your challenge is to find keys. Here are the locations. Spongebob, your's is around a bear's neck. Candace's is in a bee hive. Cosmo's is underground. Trixie's is in Chef's fridge. Jeremy's is on top of a tree. Flapjack's is underwater. Bubbles, your's is in a skunk hole. Phineas, your's is in a beaver dam. May's key is around a snake. Dawn's is around a shark. You can help other members find their keys. Good luck. You'll need it.

Trixie: Okay team. Those boys are going down. So let's hurry it up.

Candace: Who made you team leader?

Trixie: I did just now. Now let's go.

Flapjack: Underwater. Hopefully there aren't any sharks around. (Sees Dawn beat up shark and take her key) Okay. Here goes nothing. (Dives underwater and gets the key) Got it.

Cosmo: This island is huge. I can't dig this whole place up looking for a key.

Phineas: Good thing I built this. (Hands him a metal detector)

Cosmo: Thank you.

Confessional

Sandy: So I just get to sit here while everyone else desperately looks for keys. It's hilarious.

Close Confessional

Bubbles: A skunk hole. Of all the things it's a skunk hole. (Puts hand inside) Ew, ew, ew. (Pulls hand out) At least I got the key.

Spongebob: I won't hurt you little, I mean big bear. I just need that shiny key. (Bear roars) or maybe later.

Trixie: Lower

Dawn: Lower? Okay (Lowers Trixie into Chef's kitchen)

Trixie: (Opens fridge, sees Chef in it and closes it) Higher.

Phineas: Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop hitting me you beavers. I just need that key. Ow. Why'd you bite me? I got the key so bye bye. (Comes out) Finally.

Candace: I Can't get my key from a bee hive. I'm afraid of bees.

Jeremy: Don't worry Candace. I'll help you. (Reaches in and gets key) Here.

Candace: Thanks!

Flapjack: Jeremy? Why'd you help her? She's on the other team.

Jeremy: But she's my friend. That's what friends do. And I already have my key.

Spongebob: I finally got my key you guys. What's wrong?

Flapjack: We'll discuss this later.

Chris: (Over megaphone) Only 15 minutes remaining campers.

Cosmo: But I haven't even searched half of the island yet. Where are you key? (Here's bleeping sound) I've got something. (Digs) It's just another can.

May: I got the key. The snake may have bit me once or twice but I'll be okay.

Chris: But it was poisonous.

May: Does that mean I'm going to you know. The d-word.

Chris: I was just kidding. It was not poisonous. We don't want to have lawsuits or anything.

Trixie: I got the key. Higher before Chef shows up. (Dawn pulls her up) Now let's go.

Confessional

Dawn: You'd think she'd say thanks after lifting her weight but no.

Close Confessional

Chris: And time is up. Time to chose a chest to open.

Cosmo: I didn't find my key.

Chris: Well that's too bad. You can open your cases now.

Bubbles: Keys to a new trailer.

Spongebob: A bag of candy.

Trixie: Nothing. Really?

Dawn: A red ant farm.

Flapjack: A tennis ball.

Phineas: Photo frame.

May: Apples

Jeremy: Nothing in here.

Candace: Immunity card! Girls win.

Chris: Right you are. You also win a trip to the spa.

Dawn: Awesome.

Bubbles: Candace, Sandy. Would you like to join me in the new cabin?

Candace: Sure.

Sandy: Definitely.

Chris: Sandy, since you already have immunity, you get to go too.

Sandy: This day just keeps getting better and better.

Chris: Boys, you win a trip to the campfire ceremony.

Flapjack: Jeremy helped Candace get her key. That key opened the chest with an immunity card in it.

Jeremy: But Cosmo didn't even get his key. At least I got mine.

Spongebob: True. This is going to be hard.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: I only have four marshmallows on my plate. One of you will not get one. That person must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, Ride the Loser Boat home and never come back to Totally Awesome Island. Ever. The marshmallows go to…

Flapjack

Phineas

Spongebob

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes too…

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Cosmo

Jeremy: I new I shouldn't have helped Candace. You guys have all been great friends.

Phineas: You've been a great friend too Jeremy.

Jeremy: I'll see you later.

Chris: What challenges await our campers now? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	18. More Pain Same Gain

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, even though they were merged, I still decided to split them into teams. So it was boys versus girls. The challenge? Find a key that will open one of ten chests. But the keys weren't just anywhere, well maybe Cosmo's was cause his key was underground. But some keys were around sharks, bears and in bee hives. Jeremy helped Candace find her key. The rest of the boys were angry. Then Cosmo couldn't find his key, leaving the boys with only four keys. It was chest opening time and Candace opened the chest that gave the girls immunity. They also got to go to a spa. Jeremy was eliminated and we are now down to the final 10. Who will make it to single digits? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Phineas: Darn it. Those girls won.

Flapjack: Yeah. Why did Jeremy have to help Candace?

Spongebob: Well he sure paid for it. That's for sure.

Cosmo: So what are we doing here again?

Flapjack: We're waiting for those girls to arrive.

Boat Arrives…

Candace: That was awesome. So who got eliminated?

Phineas: About that…

Flapjack: Jeremy did.

Candace: Great. Who else do I have to talk to now?

Phineas: You can talk to me.

Candace: Yeah right.

Bubbles: Candace, you can talk to me and Sandy. You can even join us in my trailer.

Candace: Really guys? Thanks.

Confessional

Spongebob: Bubbles and Candace barely talked before. Now suddenly they're best friends. Something fishy is going on.

Trixie: That's weird. Bubbles and Candace rarely talked before.

Chef: Campers! Come meet me at the Dock of Shame in two minutes.

Dock of Shame…

Flapjack: Why are you here?

Trixie: Yeah, where's Chris.

Chef: If I hear another word out of you, you will be directly eliminated. Understood?

Trixie: Sir yes sir.

Chef: Chris had some lame-o challenge planned for you.

Spongebob: You got that right.

Chef: What you say boy?

Spongebob: Nothing.

Chef: And you should continue to say nothing until I ask you to say something. As I was saying, I changed Chris's challenge. This new challenge has four parts. The first part is eating jellyfish pizza. Last two people to do so will be out.

Flapjack: This will be easy. I won the eating challenge a few episodes back. (Eats pizza in one bite)

Spongebob: I will defeat my nemesis. (Eats pizza)

Candace eats it

Trixie eats it

Phineas eats it

May eats it

Sandy eats it

Cosmo: I can't do it.

Bubbles: Neither can I.

Dawn: Me neither.

Chef: Then all three of you are out. Now for a ten mile run. Last two people to finish are out.

Flapjack: But we just ate.

Chef: Exactly. Now run.

Five minutes later

Chef: You call that running. Pick up the pace you slowpokes.

Flapjack: I'm done

Spongebob: Me too.

Phineas: Finished.

Candace makes it

Chef: Only one spot remaining.

Sandy: That's for me.

Chef: The five of you now have to hang on a branch. First two people to get off are out. Let the hanging begin.

While hanging…

Flapjack: I could do this all day.

Candace: I am not letting go.

Phineas: To close to victory to quit.

Spongebob: I don't feel so well.

Sandy: Neither do I

Both get off

Chef: Alright then. The last challenge is to stand in Lake Wawanakwa.

Phineas: That should be easy.

Chef: Only wearing your swim gear.

Phineas: I just changed my mind.

Later…

Spongebob: It's been three hours already and not one of them has quit yet.

Sandy: How do you guys do it?

Flapjack: We just get used to it after a while.

Chef: Alright then, let's make this harder. Go in till your neck.

Candace: Till our neck?

Chef: Unless you want to be eliminated, the yes.

Confessional

Candace: Till our necks? He's got to be crazy. Even Chris isn't that cruel. Well, maybe he is.

Close Confessional

Candace: That is really cold.

Flapjack: You can quit if you want.

Candace: No way.

Phineas: Well I am. It's way too cold.

Sandy: You can do it Candace.

Cosmo: Go Flapjack.

Two hours later…

Flapjack: I can't do this anymore.

Chef: Candace, congratulations on winning. I would go into battle with you any time.

Candace: Um thanks, I guess.

Flapjack: Spongebob, Phineas, Cosmo. I want to talk to you.

Cosmo: About what?

Flapjack: In case you haven't noticed, there are six girls here and only four dudes. Once they figure that out, they will eliminate us one by one. So I say we form an alliance to get rid of them.

Confessional

Spongebob: Form an alliance with three people from the Killer Bass, including my nemesis? I don't know.

Close Confessional

Spongebob: I don't know about this.

Flapjack: If you want to be eliminated, that's fine with me.

Spongebob: Fine, I'll join.

Chef: There aint no campfire ceremony tonight.

May: So no one's going home?

Chef: Of course someone's going home. But I decided to have an elimination challenge to make things interesting. Candace, since you have immunity, you don't have to participate.

Candace: Alright!

Chef: The rest of you have to do wall sits.

Spongebob: Not wall sits. Anything but that. Those hurt a lot.

Chef: If you don't want to participate, you can be directly eliminated.

Spongebob: I'd prefer the former option.

Chef: Then sit your butts against the wall.

30 seconds later

Spongebob: It's starting to hurt right about now.

Flapjack: You can't give up now Spongebob. Just hold on a bit longer.

Spongebob: I can't. I'm going to…

Bubbles: I give up.

Chef: Then you are out of here. (Pulls out piece of paper and reads it) Only nine campers remain. What challenges will they face? Who will be the next to go? Who will be one step closer to 100,000 dollars? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island! (Closes piece of paper) So just watch the next episode.


	19. The Epic Wawanakwa Bike Race

Hey dudes. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, Chef was the host for the day. He changed the challenge, but I'll just use my challenge today. Candace won immunity, and instead of a marshmallow ceremony, Chef made the campers do wall sits. Bubbles tired out first and was sent home. Who will be the next to leave? What is the next challenge? Will Chef ever host this show again? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Flapjack: Congrats to our dudes alliance surviving day one. (High fives everyone)

Cosmo: I'm so glad I joined.

Phineas: Me too

Confessional

Spongebob: I still don't trust those guys. But for now, I'll stick real close to them.

Close Confessional

Chris: Campers, It's time for your next challenge.

Candace: Is that Chris I hear?

Phineas: Yes, yes it is.

Sandy: It's feels like it's been an eternity without you.

Trixie: I thought you were bad but Chef is 100 times worse.

Confessional

Chris: Maybe I should make Chef a host after all. (Thinks about it) Nah.

Close Confessional

Bubbles' cabin blows up

Candace: Hey. What was that for?

Sandy: Yeah. It was way comfier in there than in your cabin.

Chris: Sorry, but no Bubbles means none of her rewards. Now, your next challenge is to tweak these bikes.

Flapjack: Motorbikes?

Chris: No, bicycles. Whosever bike looks the best wins

Spongebob: Immunity?

Chris: No, they win an advantage in the next part of the challenge.

Trixie: Which is?

Chris: I'll tell you after you're done building.

Campers stand there

Chris: That means go.

Confessional

Chris: Seriously? They've been on this island with me for 18 episodes. How do they still not understand me?

Spongebob: My bike is going to be the best bike ever. And it's dedicated to you Patrick. And Squidward too.

Close Confessional

Flapjack: Time to take this baby out for a test ride.

Chris: Oh yeah. You guys only have one hour so I'd hurry.

Trixie: Dawn, tighten the wheels. May, inflate the tires.

May: Remind me again why we're helping you.

Trixie: Because if you don't, then you'll be kicked out of the alliance.

Dawn: Come on May. It'll be fun.

May: Of course it will. Don't we need to tweak our own bikes?

Trixie: Once your done tweaking mine.

Confessional

May: Trixie is so mean and bossy. I was thinking about quitting her dumb alliance.

Close Confessional

Chris: Half an hour left campers.

Trixie: You guys better go tweak your bikes.

May: Finally!

Sandy: Hey Spongebob, why are you crying?

Spongebob: Cause building this bike reminds me of my best friends. Do you think Squidward misses me right now?

Sandy: Sure he does.

In Loserville...

Squidward: I'm finally far away from Spongebob and his annoying ways. This is the life.

Back on Totally Awesome Island...

Chris: Alright campers. Time's up. Time to show your bikes. The best looking bike starts first and the worst looking bike starts last. Cosmo! Why doesn't your bike have any changes to it?

Cosmo: Oh, we were supposed to change it?

Chris: That's why I gave you an hour. Do you hear that sound?

Cosmo: What sound?

Chris: That is the sound of ratings dropping everywhere cause your bike stinks. So, your out of this challenge.

Cosmo: But... fine.

Chris: And the ratings are back up. Now the rest of you: May, your's stinks, but at least you tweaked it.

May: I wonder why.

Chris: Dawn, you're 7th. Phineas, you're 6th. Sandy's 5th. Flapjack starts 4th. Candace is third. Trixie is second and Spongebob and his awesome bike will start first.

Spongebob: I built it with my own blood, sweat and tears. Well, not really, but you know what I mean.

Trixie: My bike is way better than Spongedork's.

Chris: This race is rigged with mines, oil and other traps. So be careful. Oh wait, it's a race so pedal as fast as you can. (Blows whistle) Now go!

And the race was on. Phineas skids on an oil pool and breaks his bike. May hits a mine and explodes out of the race. Sandy grabs the lead but falls into a hidden hole. Candace hits an oil pool and Flapjack crashes into her bike and both of them are out. Dawn decides that she's too far behind and stops racing. Unfortunately, thats against the rules and Chris clobbers her with a paintball gun. And that leaves Trixie and Spongebob.

Spongebob: This race is mine.

Unfortunately, when Spongebob said "mine", he ran into a real mine and exploded out 1 inch from the finish line. Trixie then crosses the finish line.

Trixie: Yes! I won.

Confessional

Flapjack: Well that spoils our plans.

Close Confessional

Chris: For this challenge, you get to give another person immunity.

Trixie: Dawn. No doubt about it.

Confessional

Flapjack: And that spoils our plans even more.

May: She gave it to Dawn? I was the one who tweaked most of that bike.

Close Confessional

Later, the dudes were discussing who to vote off...

Spongebob: I say we vote off Candace.

Phineas: But she's nice. What about Sandy?

Cosmo: I think we should vote off Trixie.

Flapjack: For the thousandth time, she has immunity.

Cosmo: What about Dawn?

Flapjack slaps his forehead

Spongebob: What about May? She is in that alliance with Trixie.

Flapjack: Um Sandy's coming so we should get the heck out of here.

Sandy: Hey Cosmo, whatcha doin?

Loserville...

Isabella: I have the feeling that someone just stole my line.

Totally Awesome Island...

Cosmo: Nothing. I wasn't doing anything.

Sandy: Really?

Cosmo: Well,um, that is...

Sandy: What?

Cosmo: Okay fine. Us boys have made a boys alliance and plan to vote one of you girls off.

Sandy: Thanks. (Leaves)

The other boys all come running back.

Flapjack: Dude! Did you just tell Sandy about our alliance?

Phineas: Yes, yes he did.

Cosmo: I was under pressure. I'm sorry.

Flapjack: Okay. The person we are voting for tonight is (Whispers name)

Spongebob: Got it.

Flapjack: Now let's split.

In the girls cabin...

Sandy: The boys have made an alliance. I say we vote one of them off.

Candace: Who?

Sandy: Flapjack. He seems to be the leader.

Trixie: I think we should vote for Spongebob.

Sandy: Guys. We have to all vote for the same person or one of us is going home.

Trixie: Correction. One of you three are going home.

May: Okay, you know what. I'vehad enough of your bossiness.I quit this alliance.

Trixie: Fine then.

Sandy: Then me, Candace and May are voting for Flapjack. And that's final. You two do whatever you want.

Dawn: What should we do?

Trixie: We vote for (Whispers name)

Dawn: But

Trixie: No buts. Now lets go.

Campfire Ceremony...

Chris: Nine of you remain, but I only have eight marshmallows. One of you is going home. And the marshmallows go to...

Trixie

Dawn

Phineas

Cosmo

Sandy

Candace

Spongebob

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to...

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chis: Flapjack.

May: Well. I can't say I didn't see this coming. I want you all to kick Trixie's butt for me. And Dawn, you shouldn't trust her. Pretty soon, she'll dump you too. So beware.

Trixie: Can you get her out of here?

Chris: That can be arranged.

Chef drags May to the Boat of Losers

May: CURSE YOU TRIXIE!

Chris: The competition is getting fiercer by the episode. Will the boys alliance send another girl home? Will Trixie dump Dawn like May said she would? And what is the next challenge I have planned for them all? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!

* * *

Hope you liked it. And the next episode will not take as long. I promise. :)


	20. A Little Visit

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the nine remaining campers participated in a bike race. But you had to tweak an ordinary bike. Trixie made May and Dawn tweak her bike. Cosmo changed his bike in no way, shape or form and was out of the race. We had to keep the ratings. Why can't anyone see that? Trixie won the race and shared immunity with Dawn. The girls found out about the boy's alliance thanks to Cosmo the blabbermouth. May quit Trixie's alliance but the boys didn't know that and voted for her. Trixie and Dawn also voted for her and she was sent home. Only 8 people remain. Who will be the next to leave? Find out on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Spongebob: Yes! Trixie's alliance is down to two.

Flapjack: And now there are the same number of boys as there are girls.

Phineas: We are owning this game.

Cosmo: Yeah. And soon, we'll be in the final four.

Flapjack: This boy's alliance rules.

Confessional

Trixie: Stupid May. She should have voted with me. And now she's gone.

Dawn: May is so dumb. If she had stayed with us, she wouldn't have left. Would she?

Close Confessional

Candace: So Chris, what's our next challenge?

Chris: There is no challenge.

Sandy: What? Why not?

Chris: Well, first of all, I'd like to congratulate you all for making it to the final 8. Second of all, today, I'm going to Loserville to find out what the losers are doing. Third of all, they will get to vote one of you off. So fourth of all, I'd be crossing my fingers right now if I were you. Fifth of all, bye. (Leaves)

Cosmo: What just happened?

Candace: Chris is going to Loserville, and the losers get to vote someone off.

Phineas: Sounds exciting.

Meanwhile...

Chris: And now, we have arrived in Loserville. Home of 18 losers. But soon to be joined by another. But first, let's find out what they thought about their eliminations.

Panini: The Cabin challenge was probably the dumbest challenge to date. And I got eliminated in it. Why? I don't know. No one likes me I guess.

K'nuckles: Hey, at least you were out second. I was out first. And cause I peed while hiding.

Blossom: Yeah, with us.

K'nuckles: Hey, I couldn't hold it in okay?

Ash: Uh guys, why are we talking about this?

Blossom: Shut up you sexist pig.

Chowder: Dude, you could have stayed longer if you didn't say those comments. But I thank you though. (Whispers) I got to stay away from Panini longer because of you.

Bubbles: So which challenge were you eliminated in again?

Chowder: The QTD one.

Bubbles: Well, I know that but why?

Chowder: It was a question.

Buttercup: What was the question?

Chowder: (Sighs) What is the name of this show?

Buttercup: You didn't know what show you're on? Dude, you have got to be kidding me.

Everyone, except Chowder, starts laughing.

Squidward: Okay, I thought I was dumb for hitting my own teammate, but I take it all back.

Bubbles: I seriously think that I should still be on the island. After all, I lost due to dropping out of the wall sits. The rest of you got voted off.

Isabella: Well not me. I voted myself off, remember?

Brock: Why did you do that anyway?

Isabella: Because, I like both Phineas and Ferb. I couldn't choose who to vote off.

Patrick: True.

Wanda: I'm surprised that you got voted off, Patrick. You won them the awakeathon and the talent show.

Patrick: Yeah, but at least Spongebob's still on the island. Go Spongebob!

Timmy: Spongebob is an awesome friend.

Squidward: I'm just happy he's not here.

Jeremy: But I feel sorry for Ferb though. His ankle was twisted. He could have outrun the killer otherwise. Who was that guy again?

K'nuckles whistles innocently.

Jeremy: You! Why'd you chase Ferb?

K'nuckles: I wanted to be back on the island okay? If Sandy hadn't beat me up...

Patrick: You got beat up by a girl?

Everyone, except K'nuckles starts laughing

K'nuckles: Hey, I wasn't the person who kissed a guy so I wouldn't be talking right now.

Everyone, except Patrick starts laughing.

May: I hate Trixie. I never should have trusted that lying, backstabbing loser.

Patrick: Actually, she's on the island and you're not, so you're the loser and she's the winner.

May: She is so going home today.

Chris: Speaking of which, everyone gather around cause it's time to eliminate someone.

Everyone gathers around

Isabella : I want Phineas to win.

Chris: You're voting for you want to lose, and that's one vote Phineas.

Timmy: Isabella! Why'd you vote for Phineas?

Chris: Two votes Phineas.

Ferb: Guys. Why'd you vote for Phineas?

Everyone: He talked!

Chris: Three votes Phineas.

Patrick: No one say Phineas!

Everyone: Patrick!

Misty: No. You can't vote for him. You have to vote off someone on the island. Like Phineas.

Chris: 5 votes Phineas.

Ash: You guys! Don't say it.

K'nuckles: Don't say what? Phineas?

Ash: Yes! Phineas.

Squidward: But Phineas is awesome. And you rarely hear that coming from me.

Chris: 8 votes Phineas.

Wanda: I think we should stop saying Phineas's name.

Chris: 9 votes Phineas. One more and he's out.

May: Well I vote for Trixie.

Jeremy: Finally. Someone who didn't vote for Phineas.

Chris: And that's ten.

Back on the island...

Phineas: Are you sure they voted for me?

Chef: Yep.

Flapjack: Really?

Chef: Yes.

Cosmo: Really, really?

Chef: Yes.

Spongebob: Really, really, really?

Chef: YES! REALLY, REALLY, REALLY! (Throws Phineas on boat and drives off).

Phineas arrives at Loserville

Chris: Shocking turn of events. Will this be the end of the boy's alliance? What will happen to Trixie's alliance? Will Candace and Dawn form an alliance of their own? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	21. Wild Wild Wawanakwa

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, we went to Loserville so the losers could tell us their experiences on the island. We learnt that the girls are still mad at Ash for all the mean commments. We also learnt that Chowder got eliminated in the QTD challenge because he didn't know what the name of this show was. We let the losers vote off one of the campers. Most of them said Phineas's name, which meant that they voted for him. Only 7 people remain in the hunt for 100,000 dollars. The problem? Only 6 spots. Who will make it? Who wont? Where the heck is my hair gel? Find out on this episode of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Flapjack: Dude. This stinks so much.

Spongebob: What? Chef's food.

Flapjack: Well that too, but now our alliance is down to three. We're at a minority again.

Cosmo: Yeah, but they're always fighting. I highly doubt that they'll join forces. (Points to Trixie and Candace arguing)

Trixie: Yes. Phineas is gone. I hated that twerp anyway.

Candace: Don't you hate everyone on this island?

Dawn: But she doesn't hate me. Right Trixie?

Trixie: Of course I don't hate you Dawn.

Chris: Alright campers. Congrats for making it to the final 7. Now I want you to share your thoughts on making it this far.

Confessional

Spongebob: Patrick, Timmy, Squidward, I have something very important to say to you... Hi!

Candace: Being the last member of the Flynn household left, I'd like to say, ha! This proves I am better than you.

Cosmo: Hi Timmy, hi Wanda. Hi everyone.

Dawn: This is so awesome. Me and Trixie are going to the final two!

Sandy: It's been a long time since I've gotten here. I mean, the bears, bees and food are okay I guess, but Trixie? I actually wanted to go to Loserville so I could get away from her.

Flapjack: Hey dudes! This place is awesome. I can almost taste 100,000 dollars. I do feel bad about the people who got voted off though.

Trixie: Obviously, I'm going to when. Just look at the people left. Spongedork, an idiotic fairy, a bucktoothed squirrel, sailor boy, a crazy redhead and Dawn.

Close Confessional

Chris: Campers, your next challenge is to catch an animal.

Spongebob: Catch an animal?

Chris: That's what I said. Yes.

Cosmo: (Grabs Sandy) Got one.

Chris: I meant a wild animal. Not one that talks and lives underwater.

Sandy: Real funny Chris.

Chris: Thank you. Know go!

Campers run away

Chris: I mean WAIT!

Trixie: What?

Chris: I have to assign you all animals. And here are the rules, if you catch your animal, you are safe from elimination. If not, you better hope you don't get voted off. Now choose one of these sticks.

Sandy: Squirrel.

Trixie: Frog.

Flapjack: Raccoon.

Cosmo: Deer.

Dawn: Duck.

Spongebob: Beaver.

Candace: Bear? Why do I have to catch a bear while everyone else gets the cute and harmless animals?

Chris: Because it was the only one left on our list. Now you guys have 3 minutes to get whatever you can from the shed to help you bag your animal. And... go!

Campers run to shed. Inside...

Candace: Give me the net.

Trixie: I saw it first.

Candace: Well I got it first.

Confessional

Flapjack: Forming an alliance is probably the last thing those girls will do.

Close Confessional

Spongebob: Dart gun should do the trick.

Dawn: Duck bait. Perfect.

Trixie: Okay fine. You can have the net. I'll just use these crackers.

Confessional

Candace: Did we actually just compromise on something?

Close Confessional

Cosmo: Axe. Excellent.

Sandy: Um. How do you plan on catching a deer with an axe?

Cosmo: You're right. I should use a chainsaw instead. Hey, why aren't you grabbing anything.

Sandy: Cause, I'm a squirrel and I have to catch a squirrel. I already know everything there is to know about a squirrel. I don't need fancy tools to catch it.

Cosmo: Yeah. Whatever.

Chris: Alright campers. Time is up. Time to start catching.

Flapjack: Catching a raccoon will be easy peesy lemon squeezy. (Sees raccoon) Hold on there little buddy.

Trixie: Here froggy, froggy, froggy.

She tries to dive on frog but it jumps and Trixie catches nothing but air.

Trixie: Curse you.

Elsewhere, Sandy was climbing on a branch which a squirrel was on.

Sandy: Come on little squirrel. We are the same. Come closer.

The branch on which she is sitting breaks. The squirrel grabs on to the trunk, but Sandy falls on the ground.

Sandy: You want to play hardball? You got it.

Dawn: That's it. Just a little closer duck. (Grabs duck and runs to cage) Flapjack?

Flapjack: Ha! I beat you here.

Chris: It doesn't matter. You both win immunity.

Spongebob: Ow! Stop biting me beavers. I'm your friend. Ow!

Sandy : I have you know squirrel. (Hears chainsaw, squirrel runs away) Cosmo!

Cosmo: What? I'm trying to catch a deer.

Confessional

Sandy: I was so close. I hate you Cosmo.

Close Confessional

Candace: A bear. Of all the animals in this forest, I have to catch a bear. (Sees bear cave) Hey bear! Come out of that dumb cave already! (Bear roars) On second thought, don't. (Runs away screaming)

Trixie: Aha! I've got you now frog. (Grabs frog and runs to cage)

Chris: Third, but your still safe. Come on guys. We don't have all day, well we do, but you get what I mean.

Cosmo: A deer. (Turns on chainsaw, deer runs away) Wait up.

Sandy: This is it. I finally have you squirrel. Theres no escape. (Steps on twig, squirrel hears the sound and runs away) I hate this lame show.

A long while later...

Chris: Well, noone else caught any animals so the four of you are up for elimination.

The three dudes are deciding who to vote off...

Cosmo: Trixie.

Flapjack: SHE HAS IMMUNITY! Gosh dude, don't you pay any attention to this game?

Confessional

Flapjack: How did someone as stupid as him get into the final 7?

Close Confessional

Spongebob: Its either Candace or Sandy.

Flapjack: Definitely (Whispers name)

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: We'll get right to it. The marshmallows go to...

Dawn

Trixie

Cosmo

Candace

Flapjack

Chris: And the last and final marshmallow of the night goes to...

(Dramatic Music Plays)

Chris: Spongebob

Sandy: Well, at least I'm away from Trixie.

Everyone, but Trixie and Dawn laughs

Chris: Only six remain. Who will go home next? What is the next challenge? When will Trixie betray Dawn? Where will the next challenge take place? Why will the next challenge drive everyone crazy? How will all these questions be answered? Find out the whos, whats, whens, wheres, whys and hows next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	22. Almost Famous

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the campers had to catch an animal from the forest of Muskoka. If you catch one, you win immunity. If you don't, you're up for elimination. Flapjack, Trixie and Dawn caught their animals, much to the boy's dismay. Spongebob, Cosmo, Sandy and Candace failed to catch their animals. In the end, Sandy was sent home, but hey, at least she's away from Trixie now. Why will the next challenge be one of the most insane yet? Why will the campfire ceremony be the most dramatic one yet? Why am I the best host yet? Find out on _yet_ another episode of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Confessional

Candace: This is so lame. With Sandy gone, the only other people in my cabin are Trixie and Dawn. All they do is strategize about who to vote off. And I think I'm next. But at least I'm in the final 6!

Flapjack: It's good to be a boy right now.

Spongebob: Those girls are all going down, one by one.

Trixie: Finally. Sandy is gone. And now I'm in the final 6

Dawn: The final 6! I can't even believe it.

Cosmo: I'm in the final 6? Awesome.

Close Confessional

Chris: Alright contestants, I was going to ask you guys to explain your thoughts on reaching the final 6, but seems like you guys already did that.

Cosmo: Its cause we're psychotic.

Candace: Uh, don't you mean psychic?

Cosmo: No, I mean psychotic.

Chris: Yeah. That's wonderful. Now, on to the next challenge. (Pulls out handcuffs)

Cosmo: Alright, you got me. It was I who stole the cookie okay? I did it. You happy now?

Flapjack: Cosmo, we're not being arrested.

Cosmo: We're not? Than what are the handcuffs for?

Chris: For your next challenge, each of you will be handcuffed to another contestant. You must complete the challenge while wearing the handcuffs.

Trixie: And if we refuse?

Chris: I wouldn't do that if I were you cause that would get you directly eliminated.

Candace: Please refuse Trixie. I'm begging you. Please.

Trixie: Not even in your dreams.

Spongebob: But, she said the magic word.

Chris: Okay, back to the challenge. The pairs are Spongebob and Candace, Flapjack and Dawn, Trixie and Cosmo.

Trixie: Cosmo's my partner?

Candace: Yes. So you should quit.

Chris: Your first challenge is to eat this bowl of mud. Decide who's eating.

Flapjack: Me.

Spongebob: Me.

Trixie: You.

Flapjack: Bring it on. This stomach won the eating competition.

Spongebob: Well this stomach wants revenge.

Confessional

Spongebob: Sure, I'm in an alliance with him but that doesn't mean that I should let him win.

Close Confessional

Cosmo: This stomach doesn't feel too good about this.

Chris: Let the devouring begin.

Campers do nothing.

Chris: It means start eating.

The girls shove food into the boys' mouths. Cosmo spits it all out.

Trixie: Come on Cosmo.

Flapjack: Done.

Chris: And Flapjack and Dawn win the first challenge!

Dawn: So we get immunity?

Chris: No, but if you win the next challnge you do.

Candace: What is the next challenge?

Chris: A canoe race. To baloney island.

Flapjack laughs

Chris: Hey, I wasn't the one who came up with the name. Now go!

Trixie: Hurry up Cosmo.

Cosmo: I'm going as fast as I can.

Flapjack: Yes. We reached the canoes first. Lets go.

Cosmo: We're in second. Start paddling.

Candace: Aw man. We're last.

Spongebob: Hurry up.

The three duos paddle as fast as they can.

Spongebob: What's that fog?

Flapjack: I can't even see where I'm paddling.

Dawn: There's the shore. Aw man. Trixie and Cosmo already made it.

Chris: And now Trixie's group and Flapjack's group are tied. If either of you win the next challenge, you get immunity. You guys now have to race across the forest.

Flapjack: Easy.

Chris: But one of you will have to piggyback the other.

Flapjack: Not so easy.

Chris: Now go.

Spongebob: I think your heavier.

Candace: Am not.

Flapjack: You don't expect me to piggyback you? Did you?

Dawn: Then lets go. (Puts Flapjack on shoulders and runs)

Trixie: They're getting ahead. Let's go Cosmo. (Puts Cosmo on shoulders and runs)

Candace: Come on Spongebob. We have to win this to stay in the hunt for immunity.

Spongebob: Fine. (Puts Candace on shoulders and runs)

Flapjack: We're almost there Dawn. Hey, why'd you stop.

Dawn: Cause. We're shrinking.

Confessional

Flapjack: We're shrinking? Hahahahahaha. I haven't laughed this hard in years. Even Cosmo wouldn't say that. Hahahahaha.

Dawn: Okay. I have never ever seen quicksand before in my life. How am I supposed to know what it is?

Chris: Thank you Chef for giving me the quicksand idea. That was hilarious.

Close Confessional

Cosmo: Bye Dawn. Bye Flapjack. We've almost won.

Trixie: Yeah, except there are a bunch of giant Gophers in our way.

Cosmo: You know, I never did find out if they were vegitarian or not.

Trixie: Then do it yourself. (Runs away from Gophers, Gophers chase after them)

Candace: There's noone in front of us? Hurry up Spongebob.

Spongebob: Thanks for the motivation.

Chris: And it's a three way tie. This challenge decides which duo gets immunity.

Dawn: Which challenge?

Chris: These are the carved heads of all the people who have been eliminated. First duo to put them in order wins immunity.

Trixie: Okay, let me think. K'nuckles was eliminated first, and then it was...

Cosmo: Panini.

Trixie: You have a good memory for an idiot.

Cosmo: Thanks, I think.

Spongebob: Then Brock and Patrick.

Candace: And then Timmy.

Dawn: Then Ferb right?

Flapjack: No, then Jeremy, I think.

Trixie: And Sandy. Done.

Chris: And that is... correct. Trixie and Cosmo win immunity.

Later...

Flapjack: Before you ask, both you and Trixie have immunity.

Cosmo: I have immunity? Are you serious?

Flapjack: Yes, yes I am.

Loserville...

Phineas: Why does someone always steal my line?

On the island...

Cosmo: I think Dawn should go. She's in Trixie's alliance.

Spongebob: True, but I can see Candace winning this show. I just can't say the same with Dawn.

Flapjack: This is going to be a toughie.

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: Tonight, the final five will be decided. If I call your name, come pick up a marshmallow. The person who's name does not get called

Trixie: Must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and go home. We've heard this a billion times already.

Chris: Fine then. Moment wrecker. You missed the best part though. And you can't come back...ever. Now here's a marshmallow to shut you up. The other four marshmallows go to...

Cosmo

Flapjack

Spongebob

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to...

Dramatic Music Plays

Candace

Dawn: But Trixie, I thought we were going to the final two together.

Trixie: I guess we're not.

Dawn: Aren't you sad?

Trixie: Nope.

Dawn: You mean, you've been pretending to be my friend all this time and you didn't even like me?

Trixie: Sure took you a long time to figure that out.

Dawn: All that mean stuff people say about you is true, like how you're a two-faced, backstabbing lying little *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* I always thought they were wrong. I stood up for you, but they're right. You really are a two faced backstabbing lying little B$T4rd (A/N Did you catch the bad word in there?) And by the way, those shoes are the worst I have ever seen in my life, and I have seen a lot of bad shoes in my life. They look like *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* but they sure fit your personality.

Flapjack: Dang.

Spongebob: Wow.

Candace: Nice.

Chris: Ratings.

Trixie: Well you know what? You're done. Gone. Out of the contest. So bye.

Dawn: Well, I'll miss you all, except Trixie of course. And karma will get you.

Trixie: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

Chris: Only five remain. What will the next challenge be? Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be the 22nd person to Walk the Dock? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	23. Phobia Factor

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the six campers were split into three groups of two. They had to eat yucky food...again, race canoes...again. Have a piggyback race...again. Oh wait, this is the first time they've done that. They also had to arrange carved heads of the 20 other campers in the order they were eliminatd. Trixie and Cosmo won immunity, much to Cosmo's surprise. And thee boys decided to vote off Dawn, but not before she said a lot of things we can't repeat on national television, to Trixie. And now it's down to the final five. Who will make it to the final four? What gruesome challenge do I have planned for them next?

Spongebob: Hi guys.

Chris: What the heck is he doing here? Find out right now on Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Confessional

Candace: I am so glad I didn't go home last night. I seriously thought I was next.

Trixie: Final five! Well, Dawn isn't here, but who cares about her. I just need to form an alliance with someone else.

Flapjack: This guy is going all the way to the top. Those girls are finished.

Spongebob: Hehe. I went on the Dock of Shame while Chris was giving the intro.

Cosmo: I wonder what the next challenge is.

Close Confessional

Trixie: Candace, we need to talk.

Candace: About what?

Trixie: Listen, those three boys out there are planning to vote us both off. If we don't form an alliance of our own, we're history.

Candace: Oh really? Well, since they hate you more, you'll probably be the first to go. So, why should I be worried about this?

Trixie: Come on Candace, we need to form an alliance.

Candace: No way! You read my best friend's diary and you dumped your other two alliance members. Why would I want to form an alliance with you?

Trixie: Fine then. But don't come crying to me when you lose.

Meanwhile...

Flapjack: Pretty soon, those girls are all finished.

Spongebob: Yep.

Cosmo opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly, a screaming sound is heard.

Spongebob: Cosmo! You scream like a girl.

Cosmo: That wasn't me. It was coming from the girls cabin.

Immediately, everyone runs to the girls cabin to investigate.

Spongebob: What's wrong?

Trixie: Spider.

Confessional

Candace: Even Trixie's afraid of something? I never thought I'd say that in my life.

Close Confessional

Trixie: Well what are you afraid of crazy redhead girl?

Candace: Heights.

Flapjack: Having to diffuse a time bomb under pressure.

Spongebob: Robots.

Cosmo: Super Toilet.

Trixie: What the heck is that?

Cosmo: It's a toilet that likes to eat stuff.

Trixie: That's dumb.

Cosmo: Well you're afraid of spiders so I wouldn't be talking.

Trixie: Hello. Spiders are poisonous.

Cosmo: But they're really small. All you have to do is step on them and they're gone.

Chris: Alright guys.

Candace: Hey!

Chris: And girls. It's time for you're next challenge.

Trixie: What will you have us do now?

Chris: Face your greatest fear.

Candace: But you don't know our fear. Oh crap!

Cosmo: Wait. You were listening to us the whole time?

Chris: Duh. I'm always listening to you guys. Now on with the challenge. Up first is Candace.

Candace: What do I have to do?

Chris: Jump off this thousand foot cliff.

Candace: Again?

Chris: Except this time, it is filled with even more sharks and jellyfish too.

Candace: What?

Spongebob: Jellyfish!

Chris: Oh yes, and electric eels.

Candace: My fear is of heights. So what's with all the dangerous sea creatures?

Chris: We had to make it interesting. That way we get better ratings. Candace, I'll leave you here to decide whether or not you're going to jump. Now Spongebob, behold...

Spongebob: A robot! It's huge.

Chris: All you have to do is gie it a big hug. Now on to Cosmo.

Cosmo: Super Toilet! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Chris: Just pet it and you win the challenge. Trixie, it's time for you to face your fear. Just hold the spider in your hand and you're done.

Trixie: But what if it bites me? It could be poisonous. I could die.

Flapjack: Hopefully.

Chris: Don't worry. We're sure that it's not poisonous. I think.

Trixie: You think?

Chris: Moing on. Flapjack, this garbage bomb is set to explode in half an hour. You hae till then to diffuse it. Here are the instructions. Good luck.

Flapjack: Aren't you going to watch me?

Chris: You're kidding right?

Confessional

Flapjack: I atched this on movies and all, but I never thought that I'd actually have to do it.

Candace: To jump, or not to jump, that is the question.

Close Confessional

Candace: Come on Candace, you can do this. Its just a 1000 foot cliff into a lakefull of sharks, eels, and jellyfish. I did it during the fourth episode and I'll do it now. Well yeah, but you did it then for the team. It looks scarier when you actually think about it. Wait, who am I talking to again?

Trixie: Alright. I can do this. Spongebob's right. It is really small. I can pick it up. (Holds spider in hands) Eeew. Its all hairy and stuff.

Chris: Good job Trixie, you win immunity.

Spongebob: Don't hurt me robot.

Robot: You must be terminated.

Spongebob: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Robot: Prepare to face the wrath of me. (Pulls out giant ketchup bottle)

But before, it can fire the weapon, an explosion is heard nearby.

Flapjack: I knew I should have cut the green wire, not the red one.

Chris: Looks like you failed to face your fear.

Cosmo: Don't eat me Super Toilet. I'm too young to die.

Chris: All you have to do is pat it on the head Cosmo.

Candace: Alright, I've made up my mind, I'm jumping. (Jumps off cliff) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Chris: Good job.

Candace: Cccccccold.

Spongebob is running from the robot, and Cosmo is running from Super Toilet. Then, Super Toilet and the robot crash into each other and explode.

Cosmo: Yes. They're gone.

Chris: But, you didn't face your fear, so one of the boys is going home tonight.

Confessional

Flapjack: I always feared this moment. Now one of the dudes is definitely going home.

Close Confessional

Spongebob: So what do we do now?

Flapjack: Don't worry, I have a plan. Spongebob, vote for me. Cosmo, vote for Spongebob. I'll vote for Cosmo. The girls won't vote for the same person. So there'll be a tiebreaker.

Cosmo: Brilliant plan.

Flapjack: Isn't that too big a word for you?

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: One of you will now go home. The marshmallows go to...

Trixie

Candace

Flapjack

Chris: Before I hand out the last marshmallow, lets watch you're voting.

Votings

Trixie: I vote for Spongedork. He's the most annoying person here.

Flapjack: I vote for Cosmo. Now hopefully my plan works.

Candace: Cosmo. Its not that I dislike him, but he's the most likely to join an alliance with Trixie.

Spongebob: I vote for Cosmo. That's what Flapjack told me to do right?

Cosmo: Why did Flapjack tell me to vote for Spongebob. Everyone hates Trixie. I vote for her.

Close Votings

Chris: And thus, the last marshmallow goes to Spongebob.

Flapjack: Guys! Why didn't you follow the plan?

Cosmo: I forgot.

Chris: Well dude, I have to say that I'm surprised you made it this far, but now its time for you to go.

Cosmo: Yeah, I have to go real bad. Can I use the restroom?

Chris: Why not? Only four remain. Who will be the next to leave? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	24. I Quadruple Dog Dare You

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, the final five competed in the scariest challenge yet. They had to face their fears. Only the girls did, and they won immunity. Flapjack had a plan to set up a tiebreaker, but everything went haywire and Cosmo got sent home, well, Loserville actally. Only four remain. Who will be the next to walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and leave, never to come back? Ever. I dog dare you to watch the most exciting episode to date on Totally Awesome Island!

Confessional

Flapjack: Oh yeah. Final four. And Spongebob's here too. This is going to be so awesome.

Candace: After a whole bunch oflame challenges, disgusting food and Trixie, I have to say, I can see, hear, touch, smell and taste that hundred thousand bucks right now.

Trixie: Well, its the final four and I have to say, I knew that I would make it here. Besides, its been _way_too easy. Spongedork, sailor boy and crazy redhead are _so_ going down. And plus, I've won immunity in every challenge till now. How hard could winning the money be?

Spongebob: I'm happy to be in the final four and all, but Cosmo, I'm sorry. I'm the reason you went home. You're probably crying your eyes out right now.

Close Confessional

Loserville...

Cosmo: Loserville is so awesome. I'm so happy I made that mistake. I'm not sad at all.

Sandy: Like I said before, I'm happy to be away from Trixie. I hope something horrible happens to her.

Dawn: Me too.

On the island...

Chris: Well contestants, I hope you are all enjoying yourselves.

Candace: No you don't.

Chris: Duh. So yesterday, me, Chef and the producers were discussing about which challenge we should have you do, and I came up with the brilliant idea that we should let the losing campers make the challenge. And guess what? They had a whole bunch of gross, nasty, disgusting, vile, sick dares. One of you four will come up and spin the Dare Wheel which has pictures of all the eliminated campers. Then, you must do the dare that the camper made up.

Spongebob: And whoever does the most dares wins?

Chris: I was getting to that. Sheesh. What's with kids and interrupting these days. Anyway, tonight, there will be no immunity, no voting and definitely no marshmallow ceremony. If you refuse to do the dare, you must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and leave. Now who's up first?

No one raises their hands

Chris: No volunteers? Alright then, guess I have to choose someone. Let's see. Eenie meenie minie Flapjack, you're up first.

Flapjack: Okay. Let's just get this over with. (Spins Dare Wheel)

Chris: Patrick's dare. Eat mud.

Flapjack: I bet he does that every day.

Spongebob: Okay, what's with this eating mud thing? We've had to do it three times already. I think.

Chris: Well I wasn't the one who made the dare. Now Flapjack, are you going to do the dare?

Flapjack: Of course I am. I'm not going to get eliminated because I couldn't eat a handful of dirt. (Eats mud)

Confessional

Flapjack: I've gotten used to it so many times, it doesn't even feel wierd anymore.

Close Confessional

Chris: Alright then up next is Trixie.

Trixie: Why me?

Chris: Just cause. Now spin the wheel.

Trixie spins the Dare Wheel

Chris: Squidward's dare. Drink the toilet water out of the confessional toilet. Now this I have to see.

Confessional

Trixie: Here goes nothing. (Drinks water from toilet) I can't believe I just did that.

Close Confessional

Trixie: I can't believe I just did that.

Chris: And now it's Spongebob's turn.

Spongebob spins the wheel

Chris: Wanda's dare. Eat dog food.

Spongebob: Dog food? I've eaten snail food before but never dog food. Well, here goes. (Eats dog food) Yummy. Sort of.

Confessional

Spongebob vomitsdare.

Close Confessional

Chris: And last but not least, Candace.

Candace spins Dare Wheel

Chris: K'nuckles's dare. Chew your own toenail slowly.

Candace: I've done worse. (Chews toenail)

Trixie: _Slowly_ Candace, _slowly._

Candace: Done

Chris: Now Flapjack again. Buttercup dares you to drink fruit punch from the communal bathroom.

Spongebob: Sick.

Flapjack: Let's get this over with.

Chris: Dude, that's so gross. Good luck though.

Flapjack: I hate you Buttercup. (Drinks from bathroom, then vomits)

Chris vomits

Chef: Hand it over pretty boy.

Chris: Fine. As agreed, 50 bucks.

Chef: (Vomits) Thank you.

A whole lot of dares later

Chris: Thank you Flapjack for putting ice in your undies. It sure made you look cool.

Everyone laughs

Confessional

Chris: Finally, I pulled of a good joke.

Close Confessional

Chris: Trixie, you got Cosmo's dare. Shave your entire head.

Spongebob: Cosmo rocks.

Chris: Well this is quite the predicament. Go bald on national tv, or leave with your dignity intact?

Chef turns his razor on. Close up of Trixie's face, close up of 100,000 dollars, close up of Dock of Shame, close up of Candace, Spongebob and Flapjack, close up of razor. Trixie kicks the razor away but it lands on her head and she gets shaved anyway.

Chris: See you later sucker.

Trixie: But I actually did the dare.

Chris: True, but you didn't quite _agree_ to doing it, so you lose.

Trixie: You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back and I'll get my revenge on all of you.

Chris: Could you go yell somewhere else, like say, the Boat of Losers?

Trixie: Well I never liked this camp in the first plac. I hate you guys. I hate you all.

Candace: Like we didn't know that already.

Chris: And so, yet another camper has left the island. Only three remain. Find out what challenge I have planned for them next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	25. The Episode Before the Last Episode

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chef: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, sailor boy, redhead girl, spongeboy and bossy mean girl had to do dares made up by the 22 eliminated campers. They had to put ice in their undies, drink water from the confessional toilet, eat dog food, chew their own toenail slowly, eat mud and a whole bunch of other gross, sick, disgusting, dirty dares. They did most of them, but then bossy mean girl refused to shave her head, but her head ended up getting shaved anyway because she kicked the razor away and it landed on her head. And that's what karma does to you. Who new fairy boy could have made such an awesome dare. Only three remain. Yes it's me doing the huge introduction! You got a problem with that? You better not! Now sit your butts down for the next episode of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Confessional

Candace: Trixie's gone. Trixie's gone. Today is officially the best day of my life. You know why? Cause Trixie's gone. Trixie's gone.

Flapjack: Goodbye Trixie. Or should I say, baldy. He he.

Spongebob: Trixie is finally gone. I have hated that girl ever since she got here. But the best part is that she went bald on national t.v. And I saw the whole thing.

Close Confessional

Flapjack: This cabin is really nice. The birds chirping. The bees buzzing. The clouds floating. Wait. The clouds floating? Where the heck are we?

Spongebob: What the? What is this place?

Candace: Why are we in the woods?

Chef: (Arrives in a helicopter) Welcome to your next challenge.

Spongebob: Challenge? We haven't even eaten breakfast yet.

Chef: You guys are stranded in the middle of the woods.

Flapjack: (Sarcastically) Oh really? I thought we were in Lake Wawanakwa.

Spongebob: We're not in Lake Wawanakwa silly. Are we Candace?

Chef: WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT IT! Here are bags which contain important items in them. Use the items and your survival skills to get back to the cabins. Last one there is a rotten egg and will be eliminated. Now go. (Leaves in helicopter)

Candace: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving.

Flapjack: Spongebob, the two of us must stick together.

Confessional

Spongebob: At this point in the game, I am unsure if I should trust Flapjack. But come on. We're almost best friends now. Almost.

Close Confessional

Spongebob: Agreed. Now what should I do?

Flapjack: First, let's see what items we have in our bags. I have a map and a flashlight.

Spongebob: I have marshmallows and bug spray.

Flapjack: Perfect. I'll share my map with you and you can share your marshmallows with me.

Spongebob: No problem.

Flapjack: Now read this map and tell us which way's north.

Spongebob: (Reads map and points to the right) That way.

Flapjack: Then let's go.

Meanwhile...

Candace: Those silly boys think that they can beat me by joining forces. Well I'll show them. Using my compass, binoculars and awesome navigation skills, it will be _me_ who will arrive at camp first. Not them. Me. Wait. Is that? (Grabs binoculars) It is. (Yells) Hey boys! You're going the wrong way!

Flapjack: (Yells back) Our map says north is this way!

Candace: (Yells) And my compass says north is this way! And you can _always_ trust a compass! Unless it's the ones you use in geometry. I hate those.

Flapjack: Spongebob, give me the map.

Spongebob: Sure. Here. (Hands Flapjack map)

Flapjack: (Looks at map) Spongebob you idiot! You were holding the map wrong.

Spongebob: Aw crud. We'll never pass her now. Unless... we have to jump in the river. (Jumps)

Flapjack: Good idea. (Jumps)

Further away...

Candace: Silly boys. I always new they were dumb. But not _this _dumb. I can smell victory.

Meanwhile...

Spongebob: Hurry. Run as fast as you can.

Flapjack: In case you haven't noticed, that's what I'm doing.

Suddenly, a bear pops up in front of the two.

Spongebob: Oh no!

Flapjack: Up the trees. Hurry.

The two boys scamper up the tree, in hopes of losing the bear. But the bear follows right behind them and waits at the bottom of the tree.

Flapjack: Great. What are we supposed to do now?

Spongebob: Precious time is being wasted. Think Spongebob, think. The food! (Grabs bag of marshmallows) Goodbye tasty food. I'll miss you. With all your sweetness and...

Flapjack: Just throw the darn bag already!

Spongebob: Okay, okay. (Throws bag and bear goes and eats the marshmallows)

Flapjack: Now hurry.

The two campers run as fast as they can and finally reach the campgrounds. Spongebob reaches them first

Spongebob: Aw man.

Then Flapjack arrives

Flapjack: What's wrong? Oh.

Candace: Looks like you guys are a little late.

Chef: Spongeboy, you're safe. sailor boy, you arrived last and are now eliminated. So bye.

Spongebob: I finally beat you Flappy. I mean, sorry you have to leave.

Flapjack: Well, I've had a great time here. Losing so close to the final stinks. But third place out of 26 isn't so bad is it?

Candace: No, no it's not.

Flapjack: Bye guys. Good luck in the finale.

Chef: And so only two remain. Will the campers ever like my food? When will Chris ever give me my paycheck? And who will finally win the money so this dumb show can be over with? Find out next time on Totally Awesome Island!


	26. Finally the Finale

The characters on this show are owned by either Nick, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network or Teletoon.

Chris: Last time on Totally Awesome Island, Spongebob, Flapjack and Candace battled for the two spots in the finale. They were stranded in the middle of the woods and had to navigate through the dense forest and animals using only their wits... and the stuff they found in their duffel bag. Flapjack and Spongebob decided to team up, but Candace crossed the finish line first and Spongebob crossed second with Flapjack behind him. So Flapjack was out. Only two remain. Who will go home with one hundred thousand dollars? Who will just go home? Will I ever get tired of giving the same intro over and over again? It's the final two. So grabs some snacks and soda. Go pee if you have to, then sit your butts down for the totally awesome amazing dramatic super-duper epic grand finale of Totally Awesome Island!

(Theme Song Plays)

Confessional

Spongebob: First, I'd like to thank everyone that helped me make it here. Then, I'd like to say OH YEAH! GRAND FINALE BABY! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YEAH!

Candace: This is it. The moment I have been waiting for all season. After today, I will say goodbye to Totally Awesome Island forever.

Close Confessional

Chris: Before the totally awesome amazing dramatic super-duper epic grand finale, we asked the campers to answer a couple of questions.

Confessional

Spongebob: What did I like most about the island? Making new friends of course. I hated losing them the most.

Candace: I hated the food the most. Where did that guy learn to cook anyway? I liked watching Trixie go home the most. That's what you get for reading my friends diary!

Close Confessional

Chris: Now, please give a grand welcome to the eliminated campers. K'nuckles, Panini, Ash, Misty, Chowder, Buttercup, Squidward, Isabella, Patrick, Brock, Timmy, Stacey, Wanda, Blossom, Ferb, Jeremy, Bubbles, May, Phineas, Sandy, Dawn, Cosmo, Trixie, and last but not least, Flapjack. These guys will help you in the totally awesome amazing dramatic super-duper epic grand finale. Now pick a side.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Jeremy, May, Dawn, Misty, Chowder, Panini, Stacey, Blossom, Bubbles are rooting for Candace.

Cosmo, Timmy, Wanda, Ash, Trixie, Brock, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Flapjack, K'nuckles, Buttercup are rooting for Spongebob.

Chris: Even the fans look evenly matched.

Flapjack: Hey Trixie, nice wig. Ha ha.

Trixie: Shut it.

Wig falls off and everyone starts laughing.

Trixie: I hate this dumb show.

Chris: Candace, Spongebob, I would like you guys to tell everyone what you would do if you won the totally awesome amazing dramatic super-duper epic grand finale.

Candace: I would put some of it in my college funds and throw a huge party with the rest.

Spongebob: I would give some of it to the Krusty Krab and throw a huge party as well.

Chris: Alright then. Now on to the challenge for the totally awesome amazing dramatic super-duper epic grand finale. You must first eat a bowl full of mud.

Candace: Big surprise.

Chris: Then you must jump off this thousand foot cliff.

Candace: Why are all the challenges repeating themselves?

Chris: It's not exactly the same. There are eels in the lake now. In the bottom, there is a key. Get out of the lake once you have the key. Then climb up that ladder to the top of the plank and walk on the pole across it to get to the treasure chest at the end. Open the chest using the key and carry whatever's in the chest to the finish line. First one there wins the totally awesome amazing dramatic super-duper epic grand finale. Any questions?

Spongebob: Uh...

Chris: No? Then go!

Phineas: Flapjack, I hope you understand why I'm supporting Candace and not Spongebob.

Flapjack: Of course. If It was K'nuckles and Spongebob in thhe finale, I would have rooted for K'nuckles. No worries.

Phineas: Thanks. Now go Candace! Ferb, how do you plan to support your sister if you never talk?

Ferb holds up a sign that says You Can Win Candace!

Phineas: Didn't see that coming.

Patrick: They're eating mud.

Spongebob: Done!

Chris: Good. Now on to the next part.

Stacey: Candace, hurry up.

Spongebob dives off the thousand foot cliff but fails to get the key.

Spongebob: Must hurry.

Candace dives and gets the key.

Candace: Got it.

Spongebob: I got it too.

Candace climbs up the ladder.

Canadce: Whoa. These poles are hard to balance on.

Spongebob: What are you talking about? This is easy. (Opens chest) An giant egg?

Chris: Yep. Carry it to the finish line first an you win.

Spongebob: This is really heavy.

Candace: An egg?

Chris: Carry it to the finish line.

Candace: Sounds simple enough.

Everyone on Spongebob's side: Spongebob! Spongebob!

Everyone on Candace's side: Come on Candace. You're not too far behind.

Candace: I'm catching up!

Chris: She's catching up.

Stacey: She's catching up!

Patrick: No!

Candace passes Spongebob

Candace: I'm going to win!

Unfortunately, (Or fortunately depending on who you're rooting for) Candace failed to notice her surroundings, tripped on a rock and broke her egg. Spongebob then crosses the finish line.

Chris: Candace could have won if she had only noticed her surroundings, but she didn't and Spongebob wins!

Everyone on Spongebob's side: Yeah! Alright! Go Spongebob!

Spongebob: Wait. Candace, I'd like to thank you for giving it you're best effort. And because I hate the fact that the winner goes home with all the money and the loser goes home with nothing, I'd like to give you 1,000 dollars.

Candace: Really? Thanks Spongebob, you're the best. (Hugs Spongebob)

Campfire Ceremony

Chris: It's been a long 26 episodes, but finally, the winner has been announced. The last and final marshmallow goes to the winner of the totally awesome, you know what I mean. Spongebob, here you go.

Spongebob: Yes!

Flapjack: Oh, Chris.

Chris: What?

Phineas: Come here.

Chris: What do you mean? Wait, don't do it. You wouldn't. No!

The campers all throw Chris into the lake.

Chris: Great. Now my hair's all messed up.

Chef: That's what you get pretty boy.

Patrick: Chef, you're next.

Chef: No, no noooooooooo!

* * *

Sorry Canadce fans, but the winner of Totally Awesome Island is Spongebob! I won't be making any more seasons , so sorry.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

APRIL FOOLS!

Got you there didn't I?

Go vote for your favorite team on Totally Awesome Island: Teams Version!


End file.
